Trapped
by MatterOfTime
Summary: Nolan Scott, the forgotten Scott, the other Scott. Nathan's little sister is starting highschool struggling with an absent mother, an abusive father and Nathan Scott as her brother. NEW chapter! The Scott boys band together for their sister. April 9th 07!
1. Other

She sat on her bed, the sounds of Linkin Park's song Numb flowing through her ears. She turned up the music on her discman, blocking out any other sounds, anything. Her brown shoulder length hair was falling down at her shoulders, framing her face. Her blue eyes were stuck on an article in her newest Teen People, but she soon grew bored of it. The house was empty, her whole family out somewhere. Everyone knew about them, her brother being the star of the basketball team, her dad running the biggest dealership in town and her mom with all her volunteer work and help at the cafe.  
  
"Then there's me, the forgotten Scott, the other Scott, his sister, his other kid, and her daughter, Nolan Scott," she spoke out loud, "And then I get stuck with that stupid guy name,"  
  
She knew she wasn't the only forgotten Scott, she knew about her half brother. Lucas Scott, he played with her brother, and from what she knew, they loathed each other. She never talked about him, that came with consequences. That was the first time her dad had hit her, after she said something about Lucas as her other brother. No one else had been home that night, that night when Dan Scott had hit his daughter, Nathan being at one of his parties and her mom, Deb, being on some trip.  
  
From that night, that night when he had hit her, it had continued. When he was drunk or mad about something, and she said something that bothered him in the slightest way, he would hit her. Lately, it had stopped, with Deb being at home, and it being summer, Nathan being home all the time too. She was always grateful at times like these, with Nathan at home. They weren't the closest siblings, but she still loved him. Nathan knew his dad had hit his sister once or twice, but that had happened to him too. He didn't know he still hit her though, he thought their dad was past that.  
  
She was 14 now, heading into highschool. Tree Hill High School, where her brothers both reside, where her dad went, where all everyone cares about is basketball and nothing more. She wasn't really looking forward to highschool at all, for many reasons. Like her brothers, and everyone knowing shes a Scott, and the fact THHS has no girls basketball team at all. Not that she cared about that, basketball was just a way to get at her dad. She was pretty decent at it, getting the whole Scott sports gene, or some of it at least. When she was younger she had always played with her brother, or she watched him play. Their dad would say its a mans game, he would never let her play, she didnt care though.  
  
There was a loud knock at Nolan's door, she sighed and paused her music. She wasn't sure who it was, her dad wouldn't have knocked so that left her mom or Nathan. She went with her mom, Nathan never came to her room.  
  
"Come in," she said, going back to her magazine. The door opened slowly, like it was going to reveal who it was. And no, it wasn't Deb.  
  
"Hey," spoke Nathan from the hallway, leaning up against the doorframe.  
  
"Um hi," Nolan said, a confused look on her face. She couldn't even remember the last time her brother had showed up at her door. Probably like half a year ago.  
  
"Just wanted to let you know that I'm home, and our overly involved parents will be home later," he said, sighing.  
  
"Thanks," she said, shrugging a bit.  
  
"So how was your night?" he asked, striking up conversation.  
  
"Boring mainly, had like nothing to do,"  
  
"Why didn't you go out and do something with Ashlynn or something?" he asked, referring to her bestfriend. Ashlynn Jones and his little sister had been friends since the first grade.  
  
"Some family party I think...doesn't matter," she said, looking back at her magazine, "How was your evening anyway, Mr Hotshot?"  
  
He laughed a bit hearing her use his old nickname, "If you must know, not very good, Tim was well, being himself and Peyton was, being herself, and no one else showed up at the cafe,"  
  
"So you were stuck with an immature idiot and a brooding artist?"  
  
"Ya, you should have tagged along, made it somewhat interesting..."  
  
"Thats exactly how I wanted to spend my last day of summer, hanging out with my brother and his boring friends," she said, smiling.  
  
"Shut up," he said, laughing a bit.  
  
"You know I love you buddeeee, but you friends are well, you know,"  
  
"Thanks, love you too Nole, G'night,"  
  
"'Night!!"  
  
7&7  
  
"Parents gone already?" Nolan asked through a yawn as she walked into the kitchen the next morning. Nathan was sitting at the island in the kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal and flipping through the paper, sports section of course.  
  
"Dad was driving mom to the airport for one of her trips and then he was off to the dealership, so yes, gone already," he said, smiling a bit. Nolan took a seat next to her brother, pouring some cereal for herself.  
  
"You seem somewhat happy about that," she said shortly, giving him a look.  
  
"First day of school, dad will lecture me about basketball and mom about making good impressions and behaving myself, I can do without it,"  
  
"I mean, I would think you'd have those speeches memorized by now, 11th grade," Nolan joked, pretending to be amazed.  
  
"You're lucky too, you would have gotten those speeches, I mean after last years incident,"  
  
"Ok, don't bring that up, this is highschool, that was junior high, I won't be that immature,"  
  
"Right,"  
  
"Shut up, it was like one little thing anyway, I had to paint over it,"  
  
"Of course you did, do you think they would have left the lyrics to whatever song that was written in black in the girls bathroom?"  
  
"The song was Prisoners of Today by Billy Talent, and it was all the truth, that school had too many rules, and it was only 2 days suspension,"  
  
"Whatever, be ready to go in like, 10 minutes, we have to pick up Tim before school,"  
  
"Doesn't he have his car back yet? He is soo annoying,"  
  
"He's not allowed to have his car for a while, his parents are kind of mad he trashed it so bad,"  
  
"Hah, I can just bug him about that, the ride with be worth while now,"  
  
Nathan laughed, "Go get ready,"  
  
"Fine,"  
  
The car ride to school was silent to Nolan, listening to her brother and his best friend talking about basketball stats or girls, totally boring. She just sat there, staring out the window of her brother's black porsche, watching the innocent people staring as they drove into the school parking lot. Surprisingly there was an untouched parking spot right beside the front door of the school and her brother pulled in.  
  
"So how long will this go on?" she asked her brother and she got out of the car, slipping her packsack on her shoulders.  
  
"How long will what go on?" he asked, waving to someone across the yard and walking into the school. She followed him, not sure where to go at all.  
  
"All the staring,"  
  
"You should get used to it, being hotshot's kid sister," Tim spoke up, laughing a bit. Nolan sighed, and crossed her arms.  
  
"And does hotshot always get his parking spot?"  
  
"Yah, I do, and a locker near the water fountain and the gym," Nathan said, pointing out his locker, smiling proudly to himself.  
  
Nolan gave her brother a sarcastic smile, "This is gonna be great,"  
  
7&7  
  
AN:there was the first chapter for all of you, heres the lowdown. Nolan is 3 years younger than her brother, him heading into 11th grade and her starting with grade 9. the gang hangs out, lucas and haley only being part of the gang because of basketball, at the moment nathan is on and off with peyton and he gets along with lucas, but keeps it to a low.  
Read and Review and if you have any questions, ask away!  
Thanks for reading and look forward to an update as soon as i can! 


	2. Family Name

"Thank you for finally joining us Ms. Scott, seems like you do have traits like your brother.." spoke the old history teacher as Nolan walked into class minutes after the bell had rang. Ok, it was like 10 minutes after but that was because her locker wouldn't open then she couldn't find the classroom.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Stewart, I got lost and-"  
  
"I don't need any excuses, take your seat,"  
  
"Right, because you've heard them all," Nolan said quietly in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"What was that?" Mr Stewart asked, giving her a look.  
  
"It was nothing," Nolan said slowly, rolling her eyes taking a seat in the back row. Of course, this is how all her classes worked throughout the day. All her teachers would say something about her brother, or her Dad, and ignore any excuse she had. Already, she had gotten lost three times and her locker had stuck a few times. Luckily, it was her last class of the day, and soon she would be able to get home to the closeness of her own bedroom.  
  
"Read chapter three tonight and and take down a few notes on it," Mr. Stewart finished with, just as the bell rang, "And Miss Scott? Can I speak with you?" Nolan sighed, and trudged to the front of the class to her teacher's desk, getting looks from her fellow classmates as they left.  
  
"Yah?" she said, in a very bored way.  
  
"From what I have heard from all of your other teachers, you were late for all your classes today, care to explain?"  
  
"I got lost, I'm sorry,"  
  
"Sorry won't cut it, you won't be in any trouble this time, just try not to take on any of your older brother's traits or your heading for a lot of detention,"  
  
"Are you going to compare me to Nathan everyday this year?"  
  
"That will be all, you can leave," her teacher said, ignoring her last comment and wiping off his black boards. Nolan just stiffled a laugh and bolted from the classroom. She walked down the hallway, trying her best to find her locker, even if it was the end of the day.  
  
"Nolan, hey!" spoke a voice from behind her. She turned around to face her bestfriend, Ashlynn.  
  
"Hey Ash,"  
  
"How was your ever so exciting day?" asked the blond, taping her nails on her binder. She seemed overly bored, but that was her.  
  
"Shitty, and I have a feeling itll be like that all year, every single teacher compared me to Nathan, and everyone is staring at me,"  
  
"It's only because-"  
  
"I'm Nathan Scott's kid sister, I know,"  
  
Ashlynn laughed a bit then straightened up, "I'm off to cheerleading try-outs, you sure you don't wanna try out with me Nole?"  
  
"I'm sure, good luck though Ash!" Ashlynn waved back to her friend as she headed down the hallway to the gym, where the basketball and cheerleading try-outs were happening. She decided against waiting until the basketball try-outs were over for a ride home, she didn't want to hear about all the new kids who tried out from Nathan. She didn't really want to walk home but she didn't want to stay, so she walked.  
  
Like usual, Nolan was greeted by an empty house. She sighed, even though she was used to it. She checked the answering machine on the phone, hoping greatly for a message from her mom but there was nothing. She trudged up to her room, flopping onto her bed. She had no idea when her dad would be home from work, 7 at the earliest and who knows where Nathan was going after school.  
  
For some reason, probably not used to getting up, she was extremely tired. She slipped off her shoes and snuggled into her pillow, falling asleep right then and there.  
  
7&7  
  
"Nolan, get up," a loud voice from her doorway spoke, a cold voice. Slowly Nolan blinked, glancing over at her clock, 7:26. She groaned a bit, knowing her dad might be a little upset that she hadn't been doing anything 'sucessful' after school.  
  
"I'm up," she said slowly, standing up and stretching quickly.  
  
"Good," the voice growled, "Get downstairs," He pointed down the hallway, waiting for her to walk ahead of her or at least come to the doorway. She wasn't sure if he was on his happy side or his angry side, but either way she was sure he had been drinking. She walked over slowly, noticing now that he was angry.  
  
"Have you been sleeping since you got home?" he asked, trying to sound calm. Nolan didn't know how to answer that, if she said yes she would be in trouble but if she said no, he would ask her what she had done after school.  
  
"Kinda...?" she said, walking down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"It's a yes or no question," he answered, harshly.  
  
"No, I did some homework then must have fell asleep around 7ish..."  
  
"Then you can explain this," he said, angrily, waving his hand around the kitchen. There were papers everywhere, and they all seemed to have seperated from one little pile.  
  
"Whoa...." she said quietly, noticing that those were all papers from the dealership.  
  
"Someone," he said, looking over at her with a deal glare,"Left the window open and that blew all the papers everywhere, out of order, and since you have been the only one home, it was you,"  
  
"I- I uh...it wasn-"  
  
"No excuses," he said, smacking her across the face, "You will pick these all up and bring them to my office, now," He said, walking out of the kitchen and to his office. She knew her face was red, it would be for a while, red and stinging. She breathed in, not wanting to cry over her jackass of a father, and she picked up the papers. She carried them to her dad's office where he was on the phone with someone, so she left the papers on his desk and started to leave, but then he hung up.  
  
"Stop right there," he said, causing her to stop in her tracks and turn around slowly. He seemed ever more angry now, thanks to whoever just called him.  
  
"Yah..?" she said quietly, looking at the ground.  
  
"Look at me, and explain why your history teacher, my good from Mr.Stewart, just called me to tell me you were late for everyone of your classes today?"  
  
"I got lost okay, he is just uptight and liked to compare me to Nathan,"  
  
"Don't blame this on your brother, he is practicly perfect, then you go and ruin the Scott name,"  
  
"By being late for my classes?" she asked, half sarcastic and half skeptical.  
  
"Stop talking back to me," he said, getting up and hitting her on the arm. She flinched, it had hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said quietly, looking down again.  
  
"As I was saying, you better clean up your act and stop talking back to your teachers and being late or your in trouble," he said. Nolan was pissed off now, she hated her dad more than ever at this point in time.  
  
"Right..." she said slowly, walking out of the room, knocking the papers over on his desk, again. He growled and hit her on the arm again, grabbing her wrist.  
  
"Pick those up, again, now, and then go to your room," he said, glaring at her and letting go of her wirst, one last hit on her arm before he left. She couldn't bear it this time, she started to cry, at time she loved her dad but lately, hes been taking everything too far.  
  
7&7  
  
Later that night, Nolan was upstairs in her room, lying in bed, her stomach growling. She wanted to go down to the kitchen and grab something to eat, but she wasn't sure if her dad was still up or if he was still mad at her. She didn't even know where Nathan was right now, but she wanted to talk to him. At some point after school he must have been home and left that kitchen window open, and she got in trouble for it. Her arms were bruising but now she had to get back used to her dad hitting her, her mom being gone and all.  
  
"Nolan? You up?" a voice spoke from the hallway, it was Nathan.  
  
"Yah," she said, pulling the sleeves of her sweater over her arms so he wouldn't see the bruises. He opened the door and smiled, leaning against the door frame.  
  
"How was school?" he asked, adjusting his shorts. Nolan guessed he had been at either the river court or at practice, he seemed kind of tired.  
  
"Good I guess, did you come home after school at all?"  
  
"Yah, had to get a water bottle, why?"  
  
"Did you open the window in the kitchen?"  
  
"Yah, whats the problem?" he asked, annoyed.  
  
"It's nothing..."  
  
A/N: thats all for now, R&R please!! 


	3. Brothers vs Cheerleading

(((thanks to everyone who has reviewed! i love getting reviews! yah!!! anyway, there hasnt been too many OTH characters in this yet so there will be a lot more in this chap, almost everyone hopefully or in the next chap, anyway, hope you like this!)))

* * *

Nolan crawled out of bed the next morning feeling terrible. Her arms hurt and she was really tired on top of that. She made her way over to the bathroom she and Nathan shared, looking at herself in the mirror. Luckily her face wasn't too red, which was definetly a good thing. So no one would notice anything was wrong unless they saw her arms. She quickly brushed her hair and then she retreated back to her room. She dressed in her comfiest blue jeans, a plain tee and her black hoodie to cover her arms.  
  
"Nolan?" spoke her brother's voice from behind her door, "Are you decent?"  
  
She laughed a bit. One time your brother walks in on you changing and that phrase is spoken everytime before he comes into your room.  
  
"Yah, you can come in," she said, adjusting her hair.  
  
"How come you are wearing your hair down? You never wear your hair down," he asked, kind of surprised.  
  
"I don't know, I just don't feel like wearing it down I guess, and I'm tired so, I just don't want it up," she said kind of quickly.  
  
"Alright, I've got to go to school, like now, to meet up with my tutor-"  
  
"Tutor?"  
  
"I'm slipping in math, sue me, so you are gonna have to walk or catch the bus,"  
  
"I can't walk, I don't have time now, why couldn't you have told me last night?"  
  
"I forgot, I'm sorry, just take the bus, I've got to go, alright?"  
  
"Whatever, bye," she said sighing a bit and turning away and letting him walk down the hallway.  
  
"Oooh, the bus, how fun,"  
  
Nolan trudged onto the bus that morning, grabbing one of the only empty seats left, near the middle of the bus. Most of the people on the bus already were either listening to music, half asleep or in deep conversation with their friends. She sunk into her seat, right beside the window, slipping on her own iPod. Moments later the bus stopped at another group of teenagers. She hoped at the most none of them would have to sit with her but looking at the empty seats, she might have to sit with someone.  
  
A few seconds later someone sank into the place in the seat right beside her. She glanced over to see who it was, just in case she knew the person. She just stared, with wide eyes. It was her brother.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Luke, the truck is kinda steamed this morning, unless you want to try your car, you'll have to catch the bus," Karen spoke to her son in the cafe in the morning. Lucas sighed a bit, not really wanting to walk.  
  
"Um I'll pass on the walking and I'll catch the bus instead,"  
  
"You haven't caught the bus in such a long time, but whatever, its all up to you, I'm just the mother," she replied laughing a bit. Lucas just gave his mom a look, then he laughed a bit himself.  
  
"Alright ma, I love you, see you after,"  
  
"Bye, have fun at school,"  
  
"Right," and with that he was out the door, leaving his mom smiling. He hadn't caught the bus since maybe 9th grade, so it had been at least 2 years. Ever since basketball happened in his life he had totally forgotten about the school bus and other things like that. It had always brought back memories to take the bus. He stepped onto the bus moments later, looking for any open or empty seat, but there was nothing. Until he came to one seat, near the middle of the bus, where a lonely 9th grader was seated, staring out the window. He took a seat there, and sighed a bit.  
  
He suddenly caught whoever was sitting beside his glancing his way. He finally realized who it was, Nathan Scott's kid sister, Dan Scott's only daughter, and techniqly, his little sister. He had never really know her name, but he had always wanted to. He caught her turning away sharply, tou?he sounds of Good Charlotte coming from her head phones. He wanted to talk to her but he had no idea what he would say. But before he could say anything, she spoke up herself.  
  
"You're Lucas aren't you?" she asked straight out. He was almost surprised at this outburst but he lowered his head phones to talk to her, like she had done.  
  
"Um yah," he said alowly, "You see, I know who you are but I don't know who you are," She actually understood what he was just saying.  
  
"I'm Nolan, and I guess we both know we are technical siblings so we don't have to go over that uncomfortableness" she said with a slight smile.  
  
"Right," he said slowly, thinking of something to say, "you know, I always wanted a sister,"  
  
"And you have had a sister as of 14 years ago,"  
  
"Do you think we could get together and i don't know, talk maybe?"  
  
"Um, yah, that'd be nice..."  
  
"Anywhere specific?"  
  
"I might end up at the River Court tonight, 8ish, maybe you could show up,"  
  
"Sure, maybe I will,"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Peyton, hello, snap back to life," Brooke stated to her best friend. They were standing at Peyton's locker, just before their first class.  
  
"Sorry," Peyton stuttered, bilnking a bit. She ran her hand through her blond hair, looking into her locker for her history book.  
  
"What were you just staring at anyway? Scopin out the cute freshmen?" Brooke asked, looking eagerly down the hallway.  
  
"Nope, looking at a freshman girl who would be perfect for the squad," she said to her bestfriend, pointing down the hallway. Of course, she was pointing out Nolan, who had her head rested against her locker as she fiddled with her lock.  
  
"Nice spot, she looks framilar though, that hair colour,"  
  
"Oh right, now I know who that is, Nathan's sister,"  
  
"Nathan has a sister?" Brooke asked, kind of shocked. Nathan was pretty open about his family but he never really talked about his sister.  
  
"Yah, she has a guys name, uh, starts with an N," Peyton said, closing her locker.  
  
"Guys name for a girl, like Joey from Dawson's Creek, classic, I love it,"  
  
Peyton laughed a bit, "Well Captain Cheerleader, what do you think?"  
  
"She's small, which is good and if she is anything like Nathan or Lucas even, she can yell and has muscle, what say we ask Nathan about it?"  
  
"About what? His sister cheerleading? Shouldn't we ask her?"  
  
"I think we should talk to Nathan first, believe me,"  
  
"Whatever you say,"

* * *

thats it for now, R&R please! 


	4. Cheer or Kick

"Wait, you are asking me if my sister wants to cheerlead? Why?" Nathan asked Brooke, the lunch bell just ringing. He shut his locker door, and looked from Brooke to Peyton, skepticly.  
  
"She had the bright idea to ask you first," Peyton said, motioning to Brooke who was smiling.  
  
"Your the big brother right? Don't you care if your sister wear's that slutty cheerleader skirt with all the guys watching??" Brooke asked, looking pretty excited about it.  
  
"Since you put it that way would you still ask her if I say no?"  
  
"Actually, we want you to introduce us..." Brooke said, shrugging a bit.  
  
"Peyton met her-"  
  
"I met her like once when we were going out Nathan, and you never talk about her-"  
  
"Fine, I'll introduce you guys, let's go," he said, obviously trying hard to drop the subject. He never really liked talking about his sister, maybe it was because they weren't the closest siblings or the way their family was, he just didn't like it. He walked into the cafeteria, hearing his friends talk beside him about how perfect Nolan would be for the cheerleading squad.  
  
Nolan was eating lunch with Ashlynn, who was droning on and on about how she didn't make the cheerleading team. She wasn't really listening to her friend though, she was anxiously waiting for school to end and that night to begin. For all she knew Lucas could be a psycho stalker or something but she was still dying to meet him. She was broken from her daze as she heard voices behind her. She looked over to see Ashlynn staring at whoever was behind her, gaping.  
  
She turned around quickly to see her brother standing their, with his exgirlfriend and the cheerleading captain. She almost knew what was going to happen, she had seen them staring earlier.  
  
"Um hi, can I help you?" she asked simply, giving her brother a look. She had been at school for a week and a half and he had never once came up to her at lunch or even said hi to her in the hallway.  
  
"Kinda," he said,taking a seat next to her at the table. She felt the eyes on them, but she shook them off.  
  
"Actually, we do," Brooke said, also taking a seat. Peyton just stood there, not really wanting to break Brooke's mood.  
  
"Right, Nolan, this is Brooke and you know Peyton, I Think, and well Brooke this is my sister, Nolan," he said, quickly and umcomfortably.  
  
"Okay, is there a point to this little get together? Or can you all leave so they will all stop staring," Nolan said. She didn't really want to talk to her brother, something was going to go wrong.  
  
"Ohhh, fiesty, No Peyton and I want to talk to you about joinin-"  
  
"No,"  
  
"What?" spoke Brooke, almost hurt.  
  
"I don't want to be a cheerleader,"  
  
"Nole, why don't you just think about it?" Nathan said, kind of surprised at his sister's reaction.  
  
"Please, think about it, you would be perfect for us, please," Brooke pleaded, smiling. Nolan looked from Brooke, to Peyton, to Ashlynn to her brother.  
  
"Fine."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
She carried her soccerball to the rivercourt that night, waiting to talk to her brother. True, they were meeting at a basketball court but Nolan thought she would turn the tables a bit. She knew he would bring a basketball too, being on the team and all, but she thought it would be fun to play some soccer.  
  
She stood on the middle of the river court, juggling the soccer ball with her feet, smiling.  
  
"You know, when you said River Court, I was thinking more along the lines of basketball on this basketball court," Lucas said, walking up behind her. He heard her laugh.  
  
"Well, even if my dad is Dan Scott, and my brothers are Nathan and Lucas Scott, " he smiled as she continued, "Well, technical brothers, basketball isn't really my main sport,"  
  
"And Soccer is I'm guessing?" he asked, walking onto the court, dribbling the basketball in his hands.  
  
"Yah, how'd ya guess?" she said, dribbling the ball on the court. They ended up talking about everything and anything. Even their dad.  
  
"And I even made the soccer team," she said, smiling. They had ended up passing the soccer ball to each other, Lucas not being the best.  
  
"Congrats, did you tell anyone else?"  
  
"If I tell my dad, he will get upset about it, even though I wouldn't make the guys team anyway, not that I wanted to, and me and Nathan aren't the closest anymore..."  
  
"Anymore?"  
  
"He has his whole jock life, girls, sports, parties, hangovers, no time for sisters in there," she said slowly, only a slight hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
"That's too bad though, not that he was ever a brother to me at all, or that he was allowed to be,"  
  
"I understand what you mean, I mean, if my dad found out I was here, I would get in trouble probably, but whatever,"  
  
"You wanna play some one on one?"  
  
"Basketball or soccer?"  
  
"Basketball, little miss scott, you up for it?"  
  
"Bring it!" She laughed a bit, adjusting her sweater a bit. She wasn't going to take it off to play, no matter how warm she got, but she was determined to win a bit. She ended up falling behind by about 7 points but she brought it up to a tie game, with him winning.  
  
She was really hot in her sweater but oh well, she headed over to the picnic table and took a seat, "I let you win,"  
  
"Sure you did, you look warm, why don't you like take you sweater off?"  
  
"It's okay, I'm fine," she said, fixing her sleeves again. She looked kind of uncomfortable now, not wanting him to see her arms and think the wrong things.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Ya, I'm fine," she snapped, regretting it seconds later.  
  
"I'm sorry about that Lucas, really, I'm okay, believe me," she said softly, looking him in the eye. He then noticed the dark circles under her eyes, and the slight redness of her face. He knew she wasn't okay, but he didn't want to say anything, maybe he could ask Nathan about it. But then he thought of how she said they weren't that close, and how she might get in trouble about seeing him. He needed to figure out her secret though, what she was hiding, what was wrong.  
  
**A/N-** _R&R please!!! tell me what you think and if you have any ideas let me know!!!_


	5. Stay Out

(thanks for all the gracious reviews my dedicated readers! you are all great! enjoy this chapter and do what you do best and review!)

* * *

"Why have I heard that you are on the soccer team?" asked a disgruntled Dan at the dinner table the next night. Nolan looked at her dad in a confused way, then she looked down at her plate. Nathan gave her a look, he knew nothing about the soccer team. Not that he would, he didn't care about any of the other sports teams at his school.  
  
"Who did you hear that from?" she asked him, almost like she didn't know what he was talking about. She didn't know how he know or why he knew, she just wanted to know who told him. She had only told Lucas about that, she hadn't even told Ashlynn.  
  
"Some soccer coach called me wondering if I had recieved some permission slip for a tournament tomorrow..." he trailed off, looking over at her.  
  
"Okay, I made the soccer team, sue me," she said quietly, making a mental note to spaz at her coach. Nathan seemed to have dropped his fork. He never remembered his sister being interested in soccer, in any which way. Not that he was very close with her anyway, he barely remembered her birthday. But why wasn't he close to her? Why wasn't he a big brother to her?  
  
"Why would you even try out for the soccer team? The Scott sport is basketball, always has been, always will be," Dan stated, smiling proudly to himself and his son.  
  
"There is no girls basketball team, but there is mixed soccer, and I had nothing better to do, so I tried out and made it,"  
  
"Well, that's too bad because I'm not signing your form," he said, finishing his meal like there would be no reaction.  
  
"Why not?" she asked him, now dropping her own fork.  
  
"No Scott is playing soccer, even you," Nolan was about to say something back to him, but she was too scared. She didn't want to hit one of his buttons and make him angry and have a repeat of the other night. She just jumped up and stormed off to her room. She hated her dad, she hated her family, but she was stuck with them for a while, she didn't know what to do.  
  
"What the hell was that? What's wrong with her playing soccer?" Nathan asked his dad after watching his sister bolt from the kitchen.  
  
"Nathan, your sister will not play soccer, and what does it matter to you anyway, you've never showed this much attention to her,"  
  
"Well, what would you say if she was a cheerleader?"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
She was thinking along the same lines as her brother but she never knew it. She didn't need any stupid permission slip to be a cheerleader, they just went along with the basketball teams. And she knew that would be a good way to get at her dad.  
  
"Have you decided about the whole cheerleading thing yet?" spoke a voice from her doorway. She looked up and saw her brother standing down. She didn't really understand the way her brother had been acting lately, all big brother-ish.  
  
"I don't know Nathan, I wanted to play soccer, and why do you care anyway? I mean, ever since like this year, I was in highschool, you wanted to be so into my life, what's the deal?"  
  
"Your my little sister, I care about you,"  
  
"You never did before,"  
  
"Don't do this Nolan, I've always cared for you, I'm your only brother-"  
  
"No your not and you never seemed to show you cared for me, I mean, none of your friends know anything about me, if you cared about me so much, wouldn't your friends know who I am?"  
  
"What do you mean no I'm not?" he asked, still standing at her door way, "You better not be talking about Lucas..." He trailed off and she kept quiet.  
  
"So what if I am?"  
  
"What? Nolan, come on, he isn't your brother, we just have the same father as him-"  
  
"Which makes him our brother, deal with it Nathan, he isn't a bad guy,"  
  
"you mean you talked to him? If dad found out, god, I don't even want to think about the yelling,"  
  
_'Or the hitting,'_ Nolan thought to herself, sighing a bit, "Yah I talked to him, you do,"  
  
"I don't very much, we aren't best friends, its only for basketball, I don't want dad to get angry at you,"  
  
"There you go with the caring again, stop it Nathan, what's with the whole caring now?"  
  
"Why can't you just understand that I'm your brother Nolan, I'm supposed to care for you,"  
  
"Well don't, I don't need you," She was yelling now, "Just get out, stay out,"  
  
"Whatever, Nolan,"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"You know, If this tutoring thing is going to work, you have to show up on time," Haley said, leading Nathan to her kitchen to work.  
  
"I'm sorry, family uh, issues," he said shortly, thinking about what his sister had said to him.  
  
"Alright then, on to math," she said, flipping open his text book. She had never been a fan of Nathan Scott in anyway, including the way he continusly pestered Lucas about being on the basketball team. Throughout the whole session he seemed distant, like something was on his mind.  
  
"Okay, maybe we should cut this short, I mean, you can't even pay attention," she said, sighing a bit.  
  
"Sorry, just thinking about...stuff," he said, blinking a bit, "Question for you, do you have any brother's or sisters?"  
  
"A few, try four, why?" she asked, wondering why he had asked the question out of the blue like that.  
  
"My little sister told me that I never cared about her, and I was just wondering if maybe that ever happened to you..." he looked her in the eye, he was being completely serious.  
  
"You have a sister?"  
  
"Yah.."  
  
"Well I guess I always fought with my big brothers and sister, they never said that to me though, and I never said that to them..."  
  
"Alright, I have to go, thanks anyway,"  
  
"Library after school tomorrow, be there,"  
  
"I will, bye Haley James," He said as he got up, giving her a small smile. It wasn't one of those fake smiles he showed every girl, she had helped him out. With his math and maybe even with his sister...

* * *

(all for now, R&R please!!!!!!! and if you have any ideas, LET ME KNOW!) 


	6. Blank

Cheerleading. Nolan never thought she would end up here. She could always skip away now. No, she thought, this is to get at him, no soccer than cheerleading it is and it might be fun. No, she couldn't do it. She stepped away from the gym door just as a hand appeared on her shoulder. Brooke. 

"Hey there little Scott, ready for the exciting world of cheerleading?" Brooke said, leading her into the gym to where the other cheerleaders were.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she said, taking a seat on the bleachers near them. She watched as Brooke took some sort of rollcall then she slipped out of her converse and pulled on her new white nike sneakers.

"Alright, lastly, welcome Nolan Scott, the only ninth grader to make the squad," she finished with, beaming over at Nolan. Nolan smiled a bit then rolled her eyes, hoping this wasn't going to be how every practice went.

"Anyway, lets get into the cheers right away, first game is in two days," and with that, the cheering began. Nolan did her best to cheer along with them, to learn the cheers, but she just wasn't focused. Exciting life of a cheerleader? She wasn't going to end up like Brooke Davis was she? She heard wild stories about how cheerleaders sleep with everyother guy every other night, she didn't want to be like that. Then she looked at Peyton, Peyton seemed to be fine as a cheerleader. True, she hadn't seen her smile too much, ever, but she was happy? Right?

"Ok, take five, I need to stop and think," Brooke called out, upset about the way the routine was coming. Nolan took a seat on the bleachers again, watching the guys basketball team do warmups for their practice. At least she was getting some basketball out of the whole cheerleading gig. She adjusted the sleeves to the long sleeve shirt she was wearing, avoiding any skin from her arm showing. The bruises on her arms hadn't fully healed yet and she couldn't lie some way out of it if someone saw them.

She suddenly met eyes with Lucas who was taking some shots at the net closer to the cheerleaders. He waved a smiled at her and she waved a bit back. Suddenly, she knew this was a bad idea.

Nathan watched his little sister take a break from her debut as cheerleader, he smiled proudly to himself. He was glad she got to something other than soccer, thanks to the lack of no girls basketball. His smile soon faded. He watched as she waved to Lucas, smiling happily. He had asked her not to talk to him, what was the point?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later in the locker room, Nathan had to talk to him, he had to stay away.

"What the hell was that?" he said, slamming Lucas's locker.

"Ok, what are you talking about? What did I do to you now?" Lucas said, tired of being hassled by him.

"Nolan, just leave her alone,"

"What? I smiled at her? She is my si-"

"Don't even say it because it isn't true,"

"You must be kidding,"

"Just because my dad knocked up some chick in highschool doesn't classify you as my brother or her brother," Nathan snapped, walking away. Suddenly, someone tapped his shoulder, he turned around.

"Don't ever talk about my mother like that, you jack ass," Lucas snapped, punching him across the face. And that's when it happened, the first locker room brawl between the Scott brothers, everyone was expecting it, even Whitey.

"Ok, tear them off," Whitey yelled, instructing both Jake and Tim to get them apart.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nolan ran from the gym, she now officially hated her brother. She heard someone coming after her, that didn't make her stop.

"Nolan!" she knew the voice, Nathan.

"What Nathan? Here to defend me some more?" she snapped, glaring at him.

"Nolan, I told you, I don't want you talking to him, hanging out with him, anything with him!" he said, talking about Lucas.

"I don't care what you think Nathan, come on, I'm 14, I don't need you to fight for me, let me do what I want, just leave me alone," She started walking away, and he followed suit. He grabbed her arm, hitting one of the bruises.

"Ow, let go," she said, pulling away rubbing her arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to grab you that hard, just listen to me, I'm sorry, but I just want what's best for you Nole,"

"What's Best for me? Okay, do you know what's best for me? You staying the hell away from me,"

(ok, im admiting this, this was a bad chapter, im sorry, im nnot really getting anything, ideas??????????????? let me know and R&R!)


	7. Yah, Okay

Nolan laid down on her bed at home, looking over her arms. The bruises were healing slowly but surely. She didn't want anymore either, so from then on she decided to watch what she said to her father. And she knew Lucas knew something was wrong. She had only known him for a short time but they had seemed to connect. He was a great guy and a person she could tell she could always talk to. 

The first game was on Friday, tomorrow, a lot was riding on the first game of the year. It was the time to show the town that the Ravens' were just as good as they were last year. Time to show the town the cheerleaders were on their way to a championship. And for Nolan, time to show that she wasn't like Nathan. She went over the stupid cheers in her head, and the routines to go along. Then she realized something. Maybe if she actually concentrated on having fun with the whole cheerleading thing, it could be like a getaway for her. Or something to show her dad, to show him she could make a great use of the Scott name in cheerleading.

She sighed and pulled her covers over top of her, tired. For all she knew, her mom would be back in town next week at the soonest. She really hoped she would be. She needed to talk to her about her dad. She couldn't take him anymore. She quietly listened to the sounds of the house. Her brother was in his room for all she knew, hearing a faint sound of Green Day through the walls. Probably up late finishing his homework, she thought. And her dad was probably situated in his office, going over papers or drinking. Or even both. Whatever. Tomorrow was another day. And it was going to be a long one.

* * *

"Nolan!" Nathan called from outside her room. No reply.

"Nolan, come on, get up, we are going to be late!" he repeated, once again getting no answer. He regretfully opened her door and found her sound asleep.

"Nolan, Nolan, Nolan," he said quietly, moving to beside her bed, "Get UP!" She awoke quickly, her brother standing over her.

"Oh no, overslept, give me five minutes please!" she said, with the most willing eyes even if she was still mad at him, that was his ride to school.

"Fine, go, fast, now," he said, pointing to the bathroom. She gave him a grateful smile and then she proceeded quickly to the bathroom. He walked out of her room, rolling his eyes. About ten minutes later, after a really quick shower and a lack of breakfast, She was ready to go.

" The game starts about 7:30," he reminded her once they were in the car, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I know, cheerleader's have to show up at like 6 or around there, which is stupid, you won't even be there yet,"

"That's the work of Brooke, she has to make sure you guys are ready for the game, warm ups, pep talks, run throughs, make up, all the stuff, believe me, you will have fun," he said, smirking,

"Why is it that you find it so funny that I have worked so hard to become a cheerleader?" she asked skeptically and almost hurt.

"Just because, looking back I never could have seen you being a cheerleader,"

"You do realize you are the one that convinced me to, right?" she snapped at him. She didn't want to hear any of this from him right now or even ever for a while. She will never understand why he had to be so gracious and start that fight yesterday, over her, for no reason.

"Just so I know you will be at all me games," he smiled.

"Whatever," she stated, looking out the window. She almost wanted to smile, but not after what happened between him and Lucas over her.

Once they got to school everything seemed to change. The whole big brother persona from the car quickly changed to the brotherly-jock. Once out of the car, he was slapping high fives with his basketball team-mates and making jokes about their surroundings. It was a giant leap he took every morning. Nolan sighed and just followed him into the building.

Soon enough, his own followers drifted away, to their lockers and homerooms. Nolan walked with her brother him trying to make slight small talk before she got to her classroom. But of course, they had to run into someone.

"Oh, hey Haley!" Nathan called to a brunette girl a ways ahead in the hallway, talking to Lucas at his locker. Nolan was confused with this. Since the beginning of the year all the girls she had seen her brother talk to were either cheerleaders or hopeless girls who just loved him because of his fame throughout the town or girls who just wanted to get in his pants. This girl was new.

"Um, Hi Nathan," she said uncomfortably. Nolan looked at Lucas. He gave her a small smile but she didn't smile back. She rolled her eyes a little bit and looked away.

"Turns out I can't get the session in tomorrow, do you think we could reschedule for Sunday afternoon at my place?" he asked, a slight willingness in his eyes.

"Um, ya, that will be fine, see you then," she said, sort of a way to get him to leave. He walked off down the hall heading to his own homeroom as Nolan walked off herself, turning a corner down the next hallway.

"So that was Nolan?" Haley asked, trying to get the confused look off Lucas' face.

"Yah, and you are tutoring Nathan? Since when?" he asked his best friend, not knowing anything about this.

"Since a few weeks ago," she stated weakly, knowing he wasn't going to take it well.

"Haley! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because…" she said shortly, as they started to walk to their own class.

"Because why??"

"Because I knew you would take it this way!" she exclaimed, "And I only said I would if he stayed off your case about basketball…" She quickly looked up at him then hurried ahead.

That left Lucas standing in the middle of the hallway speechless. He never even guessed that would be why Haley would agree to tutor him. He underestimated his best friend and he really regretted it.

* * *

(ok, I know I haven't updated in in a long time but I am sorry. I am going to use the excuse every author uses and I am going to say, I have been busy. I know you are all thinking: but it has been three months! So I must say ive been very busy. Sorry. Im going to try my best to update sooner, please don't lose hope J also, I love hearing any ideas you guys have, I always consider them! Thanks for reading! Go review now! Lol yay

Oh and next time:the game! Lucas talks with Nolan! Tutoring and talking between Naley!)


	8. The Game and The Affect

_I can't even begin to apologize for the lack of updates. Its been over a year! Crazy! To tell you the truth, I forgot about this story. Then I forgot the username. Then I started to believe I deleted this story. Apparently, I didn't. lol. So here is an update. Enjoy it_

**Nolan stared at** herself in the mirror. Her chestnut hair was wrapped tightly into a pony tail on top of her head. Her uniform accented her fair skin nicely. She was glad most of her bruises had healed, her arms were looking normal again. She was wearing a skirt too. She quickly closed her eyes, thinking about the last time she may have warn a skirt. Nothing came to her, nothing. She was a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl. Plus, the usual sweatshirt. Anything that covered her arms suited her fine.

Yet, here she was. White sneakers on her feet, a blue ribbon in her hair, and at moments she spotted a smile appearing on her face. For once, she got to yell for fun. And watch basketball for extra credit, not to mention actually spend time with teenage girls. As much as she loved her best friend, it was good to hear things from others. Not to mention the fact she had a reason to avoid her dad and not be at home.

Her mom was gone for another week, at the least. She loved her mom so much. But Deb Scott needed to open her eyes. Her family wasn't happy. Nolan couldn't remember a time where they had been happy. Even family vacations led to arguments between Nathan missing prime basketball practice, or their dad falling behind on work. It was those kind of fights that made Nolan close up, and be careful not to give her opinion all the time. It was easier to keep everything to herself. Nathan used to be able to break down that barrier, and get passed her sarcastic comments. But not anymore. The only one that had a chance anymore could be Lucas. If he played his cards right, he could be the one person Nolan decides to trust.

Suddenly there was the sound of a car honking outside. Peyton. She 'insisted' she could pick Nolan up, so she wouldn't have to walk and waste her energy. It was funny. Nolan had spent more time getting to know Peyotn while cheerleading than she did while she dated Nathan. Those were the days Nolan spent in her room, while she did her best to drown out the sounds of their laughs from "sitting" on the couch. Nathan didn't deserve Peyton anyway.

Nolan quickly grabbed her bag, and dashed out of her room. She stepped out the front door, turning to lock the door then headed down the driveway to where Peyton was waiting. Her car was like a dream, something Nolan could picture herself in. For a moment she pictured her 16th birthday, how it would be. But it wallowed away into darkness. Her birthdays were never fun.

"Nice ride," she complimented, as she hopped into the passenger side.

"Hah, thanks," Peyton replied, "You look great, by the way. Brooke is going to be so pleased with you."

"I don't know if that's a good thing, or like stepping into a swirling black hole," Nolan laughed, as they started to drive. Peyton laughed, but nodded her head.

"Really, it's just a bit of both. I mean, supposedly it looks good on a college application, but Brooke can be quite a captain." Nolan laughed too. It felt good to laugh.

"So, what are we listening to?" she asked the blonde, enjoying the music.

"This would be _hellogoodbye_, only the best band to dance around naked too." Nolan glanced over to Peyton, who had a smile on her face. This made her laugh again, and it continued until they got to the game.

**"Okay Ravens,** this is our first game. And you know what makes those really cute basketball playing boys win? Motivation. So, well, we have to motivate them."

Nolan stopped listening. She knew all the words to the cheers. She knew all the moves to the cheers too. Her smile was ready to be used, and as much as she respected Brooke for being a captain, she hated having to listen to her drone on and on about motivating the basketball team. The whole squad knew they would be winners without them. Hell, the entire town knew that. The Ravens would win on their own. The cheerleaders were just something nice to look at most of the time.

Once Brooke stopped talking, everyone slowly got into "formation" before the game. Seeing as the guys were only running around and throwing freethrows for practice right now, the cheerleaders didn't have to do much.

The gym was slowly filling up, and Nolan did her best not to watch the growing crowd. She didn't want to spot her dad, and she didn't want to talk to him. He probably wasn't there yet. Sometimes he didn't show up at the school until the tip off. Soon enough, the cheerleaders stopped watching the practice and just started talking. Nolan sighed and crossed her arms.

Was she really here? In Tree Hill High, dressed in a cheerleader's uniform? She looked at the clock on the scoreboard, the game wasn't starting for a few minutes still. She could still leave. Before she could even start dashing towards the door, Lucas was beside her.

"You weren't thinking of running, were you?" He smiled, and she gave him a worried look.

"Luke, I'm not a cheerleader. At all. There is not an ounce of cheer in me. I don't even know what I'm doing here." She sighed, and looked up at him.

"Hey, stop it. I've seen you at practices, you'll do fine. I promise. Just make us look good." He winked a bit, and shifted the basketball in his arms. She laughed a bit, and relaxed. Maybe she would do fine. She was feeling good, and she wasn't sore for once.

"Like you guys need help doing that. Can't you just see the piles of freshmen in the crowd, oohing and awwing over your every move?" she joked, and Lucas just looked down for a second then shook his head.

"I can't help it. I'm irresistable."

"Whatever you say." The game was going to start in about a minute now, so Lucas had to get over to the bench. He gave her a quick hug, and it made her feel better.

"Make me proud Scott!"

**Dan Scott loved** his children. He really did. He was so proud he had a son with such talent, and that same son who was so respected and loved. It made him remember his glory days. It was like looking at himself. Except he played better of course. Nathan couldn't compare most days.

Then of course there was his daughter. Nolan. Where had he gone wrong? She didn't like basketball, nor did she play it. She played soccer. Out of all sports, it had to be soccer. He didn't even know if she was good at it, nor did he care. He should care, but he just didn't. He loved her, as his child. But something within him compeled him away from her. They just didn't click. She was always so rebellious and against things. She never seemed happy either. Really, the only person he could blame was himself. He was a terrible father.

As Dan walked into the gym, he glanced around. Maybe it was time to make things right. He could be supportive of her cheerleading. He could start fresh, and try to be a good father.

He climbed up the bleachers and took his usual seat behind the Ravens' bench. He nodded proudly as he watched Nathan on the court. He looked over at the cheerleaders and looked through the group to find his daughter. Then he spotted her. She was standing casually at the end of the first row of girls. But wait, who was she talking to? Lucas.

Everything he had been thinking about flew out of his mind, and all he could think about was how angry he was. How dare she talk to him? How dare he talk to her? Then they hugged? Hugged! He breathed deeply, in and out. As the game started, he didn't think about what he had just viewed. He let it slide for the time being. He would set things straight at home.

**After the game,** which the Ravens' won, Nolan was tired. Her feet hurt, and her voice was going. She was surprised at how much fun she had cheerleading too. It was a school night, so she was sure there would be no parties she would be invited too. Like Nathan would let her go to a basketball party anyway. She had heard Tim and her brother talk about the wild parties all the time. Plus, this was only the first game of the season, there was time for other parties.

She had no idea how she was getting home. Nathan was probably going to hang out with Tim, and she wouldn't dare ask Lucas for a ride with her father in the building. Which meant she probably had to ride home with him. And his ranting about the game. And his critizizm about her being a cheerleader. She could imagine it already.

She started walking out of the gym, noticing most of the people had left or were headed out the doors. She decided she should wait to talk to her brothers, and congratulate them on the win and excellent playing. She knew that would be corny, but it was true. Off the court her brothers just hate each other, but on the court they can play together like they were born to play together. It's almost magical.

As she headed passed the bleachers, her dad appeared in front of her. He didn't look happy, which confused her. The Ravens' just won their game, and he wasn't happy about it. He didn't look even the least bit pleased.

"Nolan, me and you have to have a _talk_ when we get home." He said simply. She didn't like the way he said talk. What could she have done now?

"Why? What's this.. _talk_ about?" She asked him. Her voice was full of worry. He nodded his head toward Lucas as he walked across the gym. Now she knew. And now she was scared. He had seen her before the game talking to him. He had seen her laughing with him. He had seen her hug him. Out of all people in the world to be hugging at that moment, it had to be Lucas. Hell, if she hugged Tim he wouldn't care. But his other, unwanted, unmentioned son? She was in trouble.

Nolan started breathing really heavily. She didn't want to go home with him. It would start in the car. She wouldn't have time to escape to the bathroom or her room. She met his eyes, and she could seen the anger and pain. She quickly dashed away from him and into the crowd. She needed to find another way home.

"Peyton!" She called out, spotting the blonde in the hallway.

"Nolan, you alright? You seem a bit.. I don't know, scared?" Peyton asked her, stopping and crossing her arms. Nolan shrugged, she didn't need to get into details.

"Do you think you can give me a ride home?"

"Isn't your dad here? Not that it matters, I wouldn't want to ride home with my dad either. Of course I can. Brooke wants to stop and get a salad somewhere first though." Peyton recalled, seeing her best friend

"That's fine." Nolan smiled a bit. For now, she was safe.

**Nolan was sore.** She hurt everywhere. Not only from cheerleading, but from what happened when she got him. There was so much yelling, and screaming and throwing of things. She hadn't seen him that angry in a long time. By the time she had gotten home, she assumed he'd already finished one glass of whiskey. He hadn't done too much harm.

_"I told you never to talk to him!" Then that punch. That hit her in the face. "And you aren't going to anymore." He shoved her into the counter in the kitchen before leaving the house. And all the hoped was that he'd get in a car accident and die._

Her ribs were a bit sore from that last push into the counter. She figured she just bruised them, And a nice bruise was appearing on her face. Great.

She looked in the mirror and sighed. What excuse could she use for that one? Good thing tomorrow was Friday, her dad usually worked late. And left early in the morning. She just wouldn't go to school. She knew she could fake sick with Nathan, although it may be a challenge. He was pretty good at faking sick himself.

Nolan slowly headed back to her room, falling onto her bed.

"I don't know what I did to deserve this.." she said quietly.

"Nolan?" she heard someone ask from the hallway. Nathan. His voice soon was heard again near her door, "Can I come in?"

"Just a sec!" she called to him, jumping off her bed and throwing a sweatshirt on. They just made her feel better. She quickly checked her face in the mirror, and there wasn't any deep colour appearing near the bruise yet, so maybe he wouldn't notice.

"Come in," she said, hopping back onto her bed.

He opened the door and walked in a bit, leaning against his sister's desk. She looked a bit tired, and almost like she'd been crying.

Before he could ask, Nolan started talking, "Well, what did you think of your little sister as a cheerleader?"

He laughed a bit, "You seemed to be enjoying yourself."

"I was actually." She smiled.

He paused and thought for a moment, "Are you alright Nole? Because, now this is a guess, don't fucking spazz if I'm wrong, but is that a bruise on your face?"

She rolled her eyes, "It is, and I won't _fucking spazz_. I was running up the stairs when I got home, tripped on my laces and did a faceplant on the stairs." She pointed to her face, "Pain."

"Ohh, damn. You want some ice for it?" This was weird, her brother was actually being nice and helpful.

"That would be great," she sighed, smiling at him. He left the room and she layed back on her bed. Moments later he returned and layed next to her. She cringed a bit as he gently placed the ice on her face, but then felt relieved. They both just layed there, side by side, staring at the glow - in - the - dark stars on her ceiling.

"Nole, you know, I'm sorry about all that.. shit that happened between me and Lucas. I really didn't think it would bother you that much,"

"Don't worry about it. C'mon Nath, you know me. I have a tendancy to over react." That made him laugh. He soon sat up and looked around the room.

"Is dad even home?" he thought out loud.

Nolan sat up and laughed dryly, "I hope not."

"Why is that?"

"He was a bit mad at me when I got home. He saw me talking to Lucas.." she trailed off, reliving everything in her head.

Nathan leaned his head back a bit and sighed, "How much yelling, on a scale of one to ten?" He glanced over at her. She saw something in his eyes she hadn't seen in a very long time. A look that mixed worry and caring. It almost scared her seeing it.

"Nine." She said softly.

"Awwww, come here." He pulled her into a hug which made her cringe a little bit more. Once they broke, he looked at her.

"What?"

She sighed, "It's nothing. That fall on the stairs sorta slammed my ribs into them too."

He laughed a bit, "Aww, man, you are such a klutz Nole."

She smiled. Right. She can just blame herself for all the pain in her life.

That always worked.

------

_okay, WOW.  
that ended up being hella long. I hope you liked it. Please, if you read leave me a review. I would love to hear about what you thought. Thanks for reading and all._


	9. You Are The Moon

**"Nolan, get up!"**

Nolan didn't want to get up.

"Nate, I feel.. not good." She wasn't even lying. Her face was really sore, as was her side. Worse than last night. She didn't even want to think about what her face looked like now.

"Okay, let's make a deal. You can sleep for another 20 minutes, and we'll both skip, well, miss first period, alright?" He was standing at the door way, still wearing a pair of pajama pants and t-shirt. She just smiled at him, and shut her eyes. Twenty minutes came and went quickly, and she heard him yelling again. She slowly got out of bed and headed into the bathroom. The right side of her face was covered with a shade of purple. She sighed. At least now she had use for all the make-up the cheerleaders had given her.

After a quick shower, she slipped into a pair of jeans, a simple graphic t-shirt and a sweatshirt. She was going for comfort today. She stood in front of the mirror, and caked on quite a bit of concealer and cover up. And she hid the bruise well. She brushed her hair quickly, letting it flow over her shoulders and she tried to smile. She had good practice with smiling through the pain.

"Hey, Nole, you ready to go?" Nathan appeared at the door frame, packsack over his shoulders. She nodded and walked out of the bathroom, grabbing her bag on the way.

Nolan was all smiles when she got to school. She was a cheerleader. The team she cheered for had won last night. She was supposed to be happy. Hell, she was happy about them winning. She just wasn't happy in general. At least she didn't have a full day of classes now. She got to miss one. And now, off to English.

**"That class dragged on forever."** Nolan listened to her friend Ashlynn rant. That's what she was there for anyway. Listening. Ashlynn was not the kind of friend you told your deep dark secrets too. And Nolan never came close to explaining anything about her parents to her "best" friend. She probably wouldn't be listening anyway.

Now that Nolan thought about it, she didn't talk to anyone. Well, aside from Lucas. She wasn't even sure she could do that anymore. It seemed like her loving father was everywhere, and he'd find out. Or Nathan would just be more ignorant about the situation. It wasn't like she could just cut Lucas out of her life. They weren't the two closest people in the world, but she did trust him. She trusted Lucas more than she did Nathan.

She missed Nathan. Sure, he slept in the room next to her every night, but they weren't that close anymore. Their entire family was sort of breaking apart.

True, there had just been a game the day before, but she had cheerleading practice today. At least it was a Friday. Soon she would be free of school for two days. She wasn't even sure about practice. It hurt to walk most of the time because of her blow to the ribs, how was she supposed to jump and yell. Smile through the pain, she thought to herself. She was doing it all her life, what was stopping her now?

"I've gotta get to practice Ash, I'll call you this weekend, 'kay?" She said her goodbyes to her friends, and headed off to the gym. She had successfully avoided Nathan all day. She hadn't seen Lucas either. She imagined he would pick up on the bruise lining her face. Lucas just noticed things like that. It was odd sometimes.

She moved her way through the crowded hallway and escaped into the gym. She saw a few basketball players stretching near the court, and a few cheerleaders lazing around on the bleachers.

"Hey! Little Scott! You did great last night!" Nolan heard Brooke appear beside her, a big grin on her face. Nolan smiled back at her, just shrugging a bit.

"Uh, thanks Brooke." she replied.

"And don't worry. There won't be much to this practice. A few cheers, then just talking. Your brothers tend to get brought up quite a bit, just to warn you." And with that, she rushed over to the other cheerleaders, leaving Nolan to think. Maybe it wasn't too late to just go home now. She turned to leave the gym, and saw Lucas walk in. She started to breathe a bit heavily, just remembering what Lucas represented as of last night. She wasn't supposed to talk to him. Her dad would find out some how.

"Hey Nolan," Lucas started, as he started walking her way. She bit her lip and quickly turned on her heel, heading over to the other cheerleaders. She was sure Lucas was standing there by himself now, surprised. It wasn't like her to just not talk to him, but she couldn't today. Not now.

Nathan watched as his sister turned and walked away from Lucas. He knew he should be happy about it, but it kind of shocked him. Of course, last night their Dad had yelled at her a lot about talking to Lucas, so that's probably why she did that. It was never fun when Dan Scott yelled. Especially when he was really angry. Nathan shook the thought and watched as Lucas was going to follow her. He hated when people cared so much.

"Lucas, just don't." Nathan said simply, walking up to stop him. For a second, he thought Lucas look hurt, then he just shook his head and walked towards the locker room.

Nathan assumed she was just upset still about last night and their dad. So he just headed off to the locker rooms too. If he had to, he could talk to her later anyway.

Practice went smoothly. Nolan did cringe quite a bit during some stretches and moves, but she was sure no one noticed. It seemed a few of the other girls were a bit distracted today anyway. Someone was bringing up the topic of a party. It didn't occur to Nolan. A party. She was probably going to have to go to a coveted Ravens' party. She'd heard her brother and Tim discuss the wild get togethers before. She never got to experience one though. As they finished their cheers, everyone sat on the bleachers to "watch the guys practice." Or, in other words, to talk.

"Nathan said we can have it at his beach house, well, like mansion." someone said. Nolan guessed it was Theresa. She wasn't really paying attention. She was actually watching the guys play. Basketball seemed to calm them sometimes. She guessed it just took their minds off everything else.

Soon enough, the guys were done playing basketball. Nolan was relieved to be going home. She waited in the hallway outside the gym for Nathan. He was her ride home. She leaned against the lockers and sighed.

She smiled as she watched both her brothers walk out of the locker room. Nathan paused to talk to Tim about something, and she saw Lucas heading her way. He really did want to talk. She hated how persistent he had to be.

"Nolan, can we talk for a second?" he asked her, stopping beside her. He was gripping his packsack with one hand, and let the other one drop to his side. She breathed in quickly, and shut her eyes. She opened them again, looking over at Nathan. He was motioning down the hallway, meaning he wanted to go.

"Luke, I can't right now. Tonight, okay?" And she darted away from him, and over to Nathan. She couldn't even glance back at this point. Nathan protectively put his arm over her shoulder.

"Hey, you alright?"

Like she was going to explain her feelings to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's this I hear about a party?"

**"Dad said you can go to the party,** as long as you don't drink." Nathan said, as he hung up the phone.

Nolan laughed. Her father was such a hypocrite at times. Telling her not to drink, even though it was his own favorite past time.

"You can still have fun without drinking anything Nole, don't worry about it." He told his sister. They were both lying on the couch, watching sports highlights roll across the screen. Well, at least Nathan was watching them.

"Plus, c'mon. I'll sneak you at least one." he told her, with a smile. She laughed again. Even Nathan wouldn't be able to stop her, considering the constant flow of alcohol at high school parties.

"How did you convince him to let you have a party anyway?"

"Convince? He welcomes the idea." Nathan was the one laughing this time. It was true. Nolan rolled her eyes with a smile, and got up from the couch. There was other things she could be doing, like planning something to wear.

"We'll leave for the beach house about eight, alright?" she heard her brother call back to her. She just nodded and dashed into her room. It was her first high school party. She needed to wear something great.

**The party was in full swing by 9 o'clock**. It seemed half the school had shown up. Or at least half the school that was popular enough to know people on the basketball team. Nolan was sitting in the kitchen of the house, doing her best to rest a bit. She had moved a bit too much over the day, and her ribs had started hurting again. She noticed quite a bit of bruising when she was changing. She had decided on a pair of rather tight blue jeans and a conservative red tank top. After brushing her hair into a messy bun, she had also redone her make-up and covered up her swollen, bruised face completely. She was happy with the outcome, and was looking forward to a fun evening.

She was pretty sure not a lot of freshmen were going to show up, considering anyone beneath tenth grade was 'immature' and 'stupid'. She was glad to have her brothers. It helped her meet people, and get to know the older crowd. Nathan had allowed her that 'one drink' before he went and worked the party. Which, in other words was seeing who had shown up and deciding who to talk to.

"Wow. Little Scott! You look good!" Again, it was Brooke. Nolan smiled to herself, and turned to face the cheerleader behind her.

"Uh, thanks Brooke." she said simply.

"Come dance with us!" Brooke commanded her, grabbing her hand and motioning to the group of girls and guys dancing in their living room. Nolan thought for a moment, then shrugged.

She quickly drank the rest of her drink and nodded, "Why not?" And moved on to dancing. She felt quite buzzed. She had no idea what Nathan had given her, but it had tasted good. It wasn't surprising that she already felt the effects of it, she was a small kid. She moved with the music with everyone else in the tight group of dancers. Everyone was so close. It was just such a good rush.

As the song died down, Nolan spotted Lucas across the room with Haley. She meandered her way out of the crowd, and stopped in front of them, "Haley! Luke!"

"Hey Nolan," Lucas started, eyeing her up and down. She didn't seem like herself tonight.

"Nice house," Haley said quickly, to cover up the conversation gap.

"Oh thanks. It's a shame we don't use it that often." Nolan replied, glancing around the place. It was true. The beach house was more like the house they never used. Unless Nathan was throwing a party, or for some reason the Scott parents felt they should have a weekend alone.

"Do you think you could point out a bathroom in this place?" Haley asked, looking around.

Nolan laughed, "Yeah. There's a nice one upstairs, second door on the left." She pointed towards the stairs. Haley gave her a small smile, and headed in that direction. Suddenly there was a growing awkward tension between Nolan and her brother. She had totally shut him out today, and she knew he wanted to talk. She bit her lip, and glanced up at him.

"Luke, I know you wanna talk, but I won't be able to concentrate if we do so inside. There is a bit of a boardwalk thing outside, if you wanna go there."

"Sure, lead the way." He said with a small smile. Nolan made her way to the back door of the house, and waited for Lucas to follow. She felt the cool air wipe across her skin as they walked down the wooden stairs, stopping along the deck-like set up on the sand. She didn't think it would be that cool out.

"Here." She turned to see Lucas unzipping his sweatshirt and revealing a long sleeved shirt underneath. She gratefully took the piece of clothing and wrapped herself up in it.

"Lucas, I just want to say I'm sorry for blowing you off in the gym today. I didn't really want to, but I felt it was the best thing to do."

"But why?"

"Well, last night at the game, you know how you hugged me really quickly to calm my nerves (which, by the way, really helped).. turns out my dad saw that. And he was not happy about it. At all." She paused, and looked down, "There was a LOT of arguing, and yelling and-" She stopped herself. She had almost said hitting. But she didn't. And hopefully Lucas didn't catch it.

"And what?" He peered into her eyes.

She was worried he would say that.

"And.. a lot of.. throwing. He threw a glass passed my head. Shattered once it hit the wall." She laughed nervously, and her eyes returned to the ground. Lucas didn't even seen shocked or surprised because of what she was saying. As if he knew it was coming.

"Nolan, how did you get that bruise on your face?"

She bit her lip. She knew that was coming.

"Well, I was headed up the stairs and I totally tripped over my own two feet, face plant into the staircase and-"

"Nolan, tell me the truth."

"What are you implying Lucas?" She knew what she was implying. And she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She hated thinking about her dad. And what he did. And what he always did. And what he was always going to do.

"I don't know Nolan!" he threw his arms up in the air, "For the first time, you aren't ignoring the topic. Why can't you just tell me? You really wanna know what I think?" He watched her, and she didn't move. The tears were falling now, and she couldn't bear to look up at him. He reached over and cradled her face in his hands, making her look up.

"I think you are scared. Because he does this to you. Your, well, our, jackass of a father. He hits you, doesn't he?"

All Nolan could do is nod. She couldn't defend him. Lucas grabbed her, and hugged her. She felt so safe in his arms at tht moment in time. She did feel terrible though, almost sick. And unbearably cold. And light headed. The last thing she saw was black.

--

_Well, what did you think? Lucas finally knows. You must be pleased about that. I was very happy with the outcome of this chapter. Did you love it? Sweet. Review! You know what I love? _Long reviews._ That way I get to know what you really thought about it. Who am I kidding? Any kind of review is nice. Thanks for reading. If you didn't get it at the end, with the whole black thing, she fainted. kthankz._


	10. Say Anything

_AHHH! Thanks for all the reviews guys. I loveee them and youuu for reading!! And uhm, I'm basing this doctor on Chase, from House. If you know who that is. Uh,yeah,I love him. Heehee. Read on!_

* * *

**When Nolan woke up,** everything was white. Until she blinked a few times. 

Then she realized where she was. In a hospital room. But why? She looked around the room slowly. The flourescent lights that lined the ceiling were buzzing quietly. She saw someone sitting across the room from her, leaning back in the chair. It was Nathan. But Nathan was at the party. Nolan was too, right? What was she doing in the hospital?

Then she remembered. The party. Outside with Lucas. And him figuring it all out. But then nothing. And her head was sore. Really sore.

"Nath?" she said quietly, glancing over at him. Nathan suddenly jumped out of his chair, and rushed over to the side of the bed. His eyes were filled with concern, but they also seemed so alive. She guessed he had been covering up his few drinks with just as many cups of coffee.

"Oh god Nolan, you scared me." He took a seat on the side of the bed and faced her. She quickly closed her eyes, and reached her arm up to feel her head. It was bandaged.

"What happened?" she asked him, a confused look coming to her face. Nathan sighed.

"Apparently when you were outside with Lucas, you like, passed out or fainted or something, and you hit your head on the railing. He carried you into the house, and you were really pale, and we couldn't wake you up. Luckily it was only from that blow to the head. You have a few stitches now too." Nolan didn't say anything for a moment. This did answer the incredible pain in her head question though.

"Where's Lucas? Did he say anything else?" She hoped he didn't. Would he have said something? Would he have told Nathan?

Nathan threw her a confused look, "I don't really know, he's either out in the waiting room or he went home. He didn't really say much." She sighed silently, and looked up at him again.

"Nathan, I'm really sorry about this. I probably like, ruined your whole party and I know this-"

"C'mon Nole, stop. That party was really lame anyway." He replied to her with a smile. "Besides, someone had to stay here. Considering Dad hasn't shown up yet." Nolan hadn't thought about her dad. She hoped this wouldn't get him upset. But who was she kidding? He would probably make something out of this. Sure, his daughter was in the hospital, injured. But there was a reason for it, and part of that reason would make him mad.

"We won't tell Dad about the Lucas part of the story though. I don't want to come home and find out he yelled at you again because of it." Nolan loved her brother a lot sometimes. But he just didn't see things the right way.

Suddenly, there was a doctor at the door. Nolan was pretty surprised. Whoever this doctor was, he looked incredibly young, and not to mention really cute. She watched as he walked into the room, brushing some of his blonde hair out of his face.

"Ahh, Nolan, is it? It's good to see you're actually awake." he said to her, with a small smile on his face, "I'm Doctor Dacey, but you can call me Isaac, if you'd prefer."

She just smiled at him. She didn't care how she felt, his eyes were pretty to look at.

"Uh, Nole, I'm gonna go get a coffee, okay? You want anything?" Nathan got off the bed and started to head towards the door.

She nodded her head yes, and simply said, "Coffee, four sugars." Nathan was a bit surprised. Not once had he seen his sister have a remote interest in coffee. There was probably a lot he didn't know about her. He nodded his head and ducked out of the room.

"So Nolan, good news, you're going to be fine." He paused and headed over to beside her bed, "Let me just check your pulse." He grabbed her wrist softly, and listened for a few moments. He nodded quickly and scribbled something down on his clipboard.

"Was there like, any major reason for the whole fainting thing?" she asked him quietly.

"Well, it could have occured for a few reasons. Lack of nourishment, lack of sleep, high stress levels, things like that. The few tests we did showed nothing serious." He paused, and crossed his arms. "I have a few questions for you though." She suddenly grew worried. There was something about the tone of his voice.

"Okay.. ask me anything." That doesn't mean I'll answer.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Nolan almost choked.

"What?"

"Well, I noticed that bruise on your face, I just wanted to make sure it's not from an abusive partner." No, just an abusive dad, thanks.

Nolan rolled her eyes, "No. I don't have a boyfriend. I cheerlead, okay? I was way tired last night, and I was running up the stairs at my house and like, face planted on the stairs." She pointed to her face. "See? Faceplant."

"Will that explain the sprained ribs too?" Nolan thought for a moment. Sprained ribs? That would explain the pain that wasn't going away.

"Uhm, yes, it must. I didn't know they were sprained though, how do you know?"

"There is a bit of bruising, pain when you walk, plus the x-ray." Nolan just nodded. She didn't really know what to say. She couldn't believe she could tell such a huge lie so easily. She couldn't believe she could cover up so much pain with a simple string of words. She couldn't believe what her life had come to. She suddenly heard someone out in the hallway, a voice she recognized. Her dad. That worry settled in again. She watched as Nathan headed in with two cups of coffee. And following him was their loving father. Nolan forced a weak smile.

"Doctor, how is she?" Was he actually concerned about his daughter? Nolan graciously took the coffee from her brother, and looked into his eyes as he took a seat on her bed. She couldn't read his face for once.

"Mr.Scott, I assume? Nolan will be fine. She may want to start eating more, and trying to lower any kind of high stress levels to avoid another episode like this." He paused. "Were you aware of your daughter's fall on the stairs yesterday?"

Dan glanced over at his daughter. He saw the fear in her eyes. Had he put that there? He looked back to the doctor.

"Actually I wasn't. I guess she didn't tell me about it. I guess that explains the bruise on her face." Dan nodded knowingly along with the doctor.

"But, aside from that, Nolan, you're free to go. Hope you feel better." And with a small smile, Dr. Dacey left the room. Nolan took a big gulp of her coffee and looked from her brother to her dad. What now?

"Nathan, I assume you have to go and clean up my beach house. So Nolan, I'll take you home." Dan said blankly, looking at his two children. Nathan nodded his head and gave his sister a hug. She held on for a long time too. She enjoyed the feelings of his arms around her. It made her feel safe. "See you later Nole." She watched as her brother left the room, then she drank back the rest of her coffee.

"Should we go then?"

--

_"Nolan, I just want to say I'm sorry."_

_"Dad, just don't."_

_"No." He stopped as they parked in the driveway to their house. He couldn't stand it anymore. "I've probably been the worst father there is. I don't even know what you still talk to me. I just want you to know, everything I've done in the past, I'm finished. No more yelling, or fighting or drinking or..." Another pause. "Or anything. I just want to focus on being a father."_

_The scary thing is that she believed him. She truly believed he was going to change. And she wanted him too. She wanted a dad again._

_"You just have to trust me, okay?"_

_She looked up, and met his eyes._

_"Okay."_

**Talk about** an awkard car ride. Nolan was still pretty shocked because of it. She was sprawled across the couch on Saturday afternoon. Her dad and brother had gone to the gym together. She was surprised how happy he was being. He seemed genuinely pleased with a lot of things. He hadn't raised his voice at all. Even when she had spilled milk across the table that morning, nothing. He helped her clean up.

Truthfully, this entire new streak of niceness from her dad scared her. A lot. She could imagine how angry he was going to be when he did snap.

She flipped through the channels on the tv and landed on a music station. Music was always helpful. Just as she began to close her eyes while laying on the couch, her cell phone rang. Lucas showed up on the caller i.d.

"Hey Luke," she said, flipping open her phone. She loved how much he cared.

"Nolan! How are you? You got me really worried last night." She really wasn't aware of how much she meant to him. It was more than she thought. And that made her feel a lot better.

"I'll be fine. Apparently that whole fainting thing was from lack of nourishment, and like, no sleep and stress."

"That's good then." He paused. "I was gonna head over to the river court to play with the guys, you wanna come?"

"I'm not really up for walking there, or playing really Luke.." she trailed off, shutting her eyes.

"I'll come pick you up, alright? I want you to come." She could hear him smiling. How could she say no to that?

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit." After she hung up the phone, Nolan pulled herself up off the couch. She headed towards the kitchen, in search for her sweatshirt. It was a new one, too. Not to mention rather smart. It was a gray zip up hoodie with her favourite band, Jimmy Eat World across the front and the name of one of their songs, and her brother's number, 23 on the arm. She found it lying on her usual chair and she slipped it on. She still felt so tired. As she headed back to wait in the living room for her brother, she noticed a message blinking on the answering machine. She quickly pressed the flashing red button.

"Hey guys, it's Mom. Dan, just wanted to let you know I should be flying in Monday night. Nolan, Nathan, miss you guys! See you in a few days!"

It was her second message too apparently. One Dan had already listened to. Meaning, his entire change of heart was because his wife was coming back into town. And he was probably just as scared that she would find out. Nolan's train of thought was broken when she heard a knock at the door. As she walked over, she slipped into a pair of Vans and opened the door. Lucas, of course.

He quickly opened the door and wrapped her into a hug. Another moment she didn't want to let go of. She smiled as they walked out to his truck. She hopped in and watched him get in and turn the vehicle on.

"You know I wanna talk to you, right?" his eyes shifted from the road, to her then back to the road, "Nice sweatshirt, by the way."

She smiled a bit, "Thanks. And I know you do. But remember last time we talked? You made me faint, dude." She joked. Lucas chuckled a bit.

"I'm serious Nolan! And you know what I want to talk to you about. If we don't now, you never will."

She sighed. He was right. She would avoid him and subject for as long as it took before he dropped it. But not this time. It seemed he wouldn't let her.

"How long has it been going on?" he asked simply. Lucas wanted details to fill in the blanks. As usual. Nolan sighed.

"I don't know. Since I was like, nine I guess." she shrugged, and looked out the windows. He was clearing take the long route to the river court.

"How can you be so non-chalont about this Nolan? It's sort of a big deal." Lucas replied to her steadily, gripping the steering wheel. She didn't even know why. She was just used to it.

"I've grown to live with it Lucas."

"Why didn't you tell someone? Your mom, or Nathan even?"

"I just couldn't. I was never the most important member of the Scott family. My priorities always came last. I never wanted to bother my mom about it. And I don't know, Nathan never seemed to care, or notice even. So he probably wouldn't have believed me."

"You're going to tell him though?"

Nolan sort of shut up. She'd always considered telling Nathan, but never did. She couldn't. She didn't know how.

" I don't know.."

"Nolan, if you don't. I will." They were growing closer to the court now. She was a bit relieved. She didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Luke, you can't, okay? This is my problem. And if you need to know, he's done. He told me last night. He promised me last night. He's finished with all of that." She didn't let Lucas reply to her as they pulled up to the court. Instead she just hopped out of the car as fast as she could. He could tell how scared she was. He just could.

Lucas sighed. He knew if he saw another bruise or ounce of pain on his sister's body, he'd tell Nathan. And they'd get Dan for good.

--

_BLAH. What a bad ending. I just wanted it over. Bwahah. And that sweatshirt I described? It's real Jimmy Eat World merch. Heehee. I want it really badly. Thanks for reading!! A review would be delightful!! Oh, and my username will be changed withing the next few.. minutes actually. After I upload this. Incase you're confused. I need a change._


	11. Maybe It's Just Me

**Nolan was never happier** to know her dad was on his way home. Because this time, he wasn't alone. Deb Scott was finally back, and from what she heard from her dad, back for a while. Things may finally be safe and pleasent again. As much as Nolan loved her mother for her avid work, it sucked that she was always somewhere else. This had been one of her longest trips yet, so it would be unusual to see her home after such a long time.

Nolan burst into her brother's room, to find him lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. It was after four, and he was lying there doing nothing.

"Why aren't you at practice?" she asked. She was just curious. It was Monday afternoon, that's usually where he was. She had walked home, and was unaware of the lack of practice.

"Whitey canceled it. No idea why." he said shortly, sitting up in his bed. "Why are you so chipper? It's a Monday afternoon."

"Mom's coming home tonight, duh."

"Good." Nathan said, getting up from the bed. He walked passed her and messed up her hair, "Maybe dad will finally chill." She wanted him to chill. She did. If he would only relax once in a while, without alcohol, then maybe she'd be safer. She followed him out, and found him sitting at the kitchen table flipping through the phone book.

"Who are you calling?" she asked, hopping up and sitting on the counter.

"Why are you being so inquisitive?" he asked her, continuing to look for a number.

"Oh big word, superstar. Haley teach you that one?" she asked him, with a smirk on her face. Nathan looked up and couldn't help but smile. His sister seemed a lot happier lately. It was a change for her, and he was pleased with it. It was about time she was more smiles than worries. He quickly looked down and tore a page out of the phone book, crumpled it into a ball and threw it at his sister. She did her best to dodge it, but it hit her in the face.

"Hey not fair. You have good aim." she countered. "But really, who you callin'?"

"Perry's Pizza. We sort of need dinner." he said with a smile, picking up the phone. She jumped off the countered and nodded, heading into the living room. She flopped onto the couch and flipped on MTV, relaxing. Things were good. Their mom was coming home, she was having dinner with her brother, and she was safe from her dad.

Things were just good.

**Lucas was supposed **to be washing the counters at the cafe. Well, really, he was supposed to be at basketball practice. Alas, it was canceled for an unknown reason and here he was picking up an extra shift at the cafe. Luckily it wasn't too busy. Instead of washing the counters, he sat and propped his head up with his hands. He was thinking. That's all he could do lately.

All his life he knew Dan Scott as the dad he never had. He knew he had bullied Nathan with basketball. That fact was clearly evident the moment you saw him reacting on the sidelines of the game. But now, finding out that he _hit_ his daughter, it just blew Lucas' mind. It was such a cruel and horrible thing. He couldn't imagine having a child, that he loved and raised, and doing such things. It made him hate the man even more.

"Luke, I'm pretty sure your mom wants you to wash those counters, not sit there day dreaming."

Lucas forced out a laugh and snapped out of his train of thought. He shot his Uncle Keith a quick smile, and continued to wash.

"Coffee for you, my loving uncle?" he asked with a smirk. Keith nodded his head, and returned his glance with a _Don't Be A Smartass_ glare. Lucas grabbed a clean glass from the stack and poured the drink for him.

"And, to clarify, I was not daydreaming. I was thinking."

'If you were thinking about girls, it was daydreaming." Keith laughed, sipping his coffee.

"Well, it was a girl, but not in that way." He paused, and stopped talking for a moment. "Can I ask you something?"

"Don't get all serious on me here, boy. What's the problem?" Keith lowered his cup of coffee, and looked his nephew in the eye.

"It's about Dan." Another pause. "Has he always been so agressive and harsh? Not that I'm judging, but by the way he seems.."

Keith wondered why he would want to know about such things. It made sense overall though. Lucas never knew his dad, so it was likely that he had questions about him.

"The thing about Danny is that he get's angry pretty easily sometimes. Especially if he had been," Keith made a drinking motion, " but he mainly just yelled when he was angry. Basketball made him quite competitive and agressive. Can I ask why you want to know?"

"I was just wondering. I mean, I see the way he talks to Nathan at the games. It just makes me think about how he acts with him." He paused. "And with Nolan." Hopefully Keith wouldn't catch on to anything. He wasn't leaving any obvious questions or accusations, so Lucas was good. It did leave him a bit more worried about his sister though.

"Dan is inconsistent. And agressive at times, yes." Keith shifted a bit, then looked his nephew in the eyes, "but he loves those two." Lucas just nodded his head, and continued to wash the counters. "I am glad you're getting along with Nathan now. And Nolan, for that matter."

"Getting along? What are you talking about?" Lucas smirked a bit. It was genuine. He and Nathan did get along now, if get along meant not fighting and arguing whenever they came close to talking. At least they worked together well on the court.

"Hey, take it from experience. I know it's hard getting along with your own brother sometimes." Keith replied, finishing his cup of coffee. "But it never hurts to just talk to him. And it's good to know you're talking to your sister to." Keith gave him a quick smirk, and glanced down at his watch. With a few words of goodbye, he headed out of the cafe. He had other places to be.

"Lucas! Finish those counters."

**"I am so happy you're back, Mom.**"

Nolan wasn't even lying. As inconsistent as her mom was, she loved her. A long time ago, her mom was the only one Nolan could talk to. And they used to be able to talk about everything. She was sitting on the couch next to her, letting her mom relax and explain her trip. Dan was in the kitchen bustling around, while Nathan was sprawled across the other couch glancing at the TV.

"I'm happy to be back, Nole." Deb flashed a smile to her only daughter. It was true. Being home was a good thing. As much as she loved helping with the charity, it involved a lot of travel. "So what's this I hear about you cheerleading?"

Nolan smirked as she heard her brother laugh loudly. "Well, your husband denied me permission to be on the soccer team, so Nathan convinced me to join cheerleading."

"Dan, why wouldn't you let her play soccer?" Deb asked her husband, a look of shock on her face. That just wasn't right.

"Do you really want to get into this now?" Dan asked, a doubtful look on his own face. He made eye contact with his wife, and saw the determination in her eyes. She did. "Okay, basketball is our sport. Scotts don't play soccer. It's as simple as that."

Nolan hated when her parents argued, or fought. Instead of watching one unfold, she jumped in.

"Don't fight about this, okay? It's pointless. Soccer is over. And none of you would have come to my games anyway. If I cheerlead, you get to see me and Nath, so it's better." She paused, then looked around. "And, now, I'm going to bed." She quickly gave her mom a hug and dashed up to her room. It was easier to avoid awkward moments that way.

Nolan quickly slipped into an over sized t-shirt paired with plaid pajama pants. She let her hair down to rest at her shoulders and glanced at herself in the mirror. She felt a lot more safe now that her mom was back. And the bruises on her face were healing quickly for once. _Must have been all that hoping._

She was growing tired quickly, so she crawled into her bed and just layed there for a bit. There was faint sounds of arguing coming from the living room still. She heard someone coming up the stairs and she sighed quietly. There was no one she really felt like talking to.

Whoever it was first knocked, then let themselves it. It was Nathan.

"This is becoming a habit." Nolan joked, sitting up in her bed. Nathan laughed a bit, and leaned against her door frame.

"Just wanted to share some Scott Family News with you." He paused, a smirk showing on his face, "Ready for this?" Nolan just nodded, eager to know what he was going to say.

"Well, let's see. Mom wants to take us out for breakfast at Karen's tomorrow, first. Then grandma and grandpa are going to be in town for dinner, because they just called." Nolan was a bit shocked. She hadn't seen her grandparents in a long time, and whenever Dan Scott's parents were in town, things got stressful.

"Does that mean, like, family dinner? As in, everyone?" Nathan just nodded. "You've gotta be kidding. That should go well."

"And tomorrow, breakfast, before school. So get up on time." Nathan said to her, and this time it was her nodding.

"I will, I will. Promise." She looked over at him, and she knew he had something else to say. She could see it in his eyes. "Just say it Nath. Whatever you are _dying_ to say.

Say it!"

"I know you hate me asking this, but.. are you alright?" His eyes were filled with concern again.

"Promise this will be the last time you ask me?" she replied to him, leaning back in her bed. She was sick of everyone asking her that. It was mainly her brothers, too.

"For the time being, yes."

"I'm fine Nathan. I'm actually pretty happy mom is home. And if you want me to get up on time tomorrow, you should let me sleep. Goodnight." She snapped. She rolled over in her bed, and flicked off her lamp. Nathan mumbled a goodnight and left the room, closing the door with a bit of force. Nolan sighed. She didn't mean to be so rude, but it just came out that way.

**The cafe was unusually empty** for a weekday morning. Nathan and Nolan walked into the building behind their mother, and took a seat at one of the tables. She had gone to talk to Karen about something, and just told them to order whatever they wanted. Nathan hadn't said two words to her yet, and Nolan thought that was just stupid. He had a tendency to take things the wrong way.

"I'm sorry, you know that right?" Nolan said to her brother, as she glanced down at the menus on the table. Nathan didn't say anything.

"You are taking this the wrong way, Nathan. I totally didn't mean to snap at you last night, I'm just sick of you asking me how I am."

"Excuse me for being concerned about my sister's well being," Nathan retorted to her, shaking his head.

"Seriously? What makes you so-" Nolan's reply was interupted by someone standing over the table, coughing slightly. Both Nathan and Nolan looked up to see Lucas there, a small notebook in hand. He was clearly waiting to take their order.

"Oh, hey Lucas," Nolan said quietly, looking back at the menu for a moment.

"Hey Nolan," Lucas paused, then nodded in that guy sort of way at Nathan, "Nathan. Your mom ordered at the counter, so what can I get you two?"

"I'm not really that hungry," Nolan said slowly. She glanced up to see both Nathan and Lucas giving her that _stupid_ look of concern, again.

"Fine. Get me like, a muffin and toast." she said, dropping her menu and crossing her arms. She could handle one of them, but both of them with their looks? Too much for even her. Nathan ordered something along those lines too, and they both just sat their in silence.

About ten minutes later, they had their breakfast and their mom had returned to sit with them. She was talking about how she was going to help Karen out at the cafe now too. Not only did that leave Nolan pretty happy, it meant their mother would have to be in town more. And less traveling.

"You excited about the big game Nate?" Deb asked her son. She was referring to the out of town trip happening in a few days. "I probably won't be able to come to that one, but your father is going. Karen is too, so I'll be staying here to watch the cafe."

"I won't be home until like, five today Mom." Nolan said, thinking about cheer practice.

"Me too, practice." Nathan mentioned, taking a sip of his orange juice.

Deb gave her kids a small smile. Dinner would definetly be an interesting one.

* * *

_That ending was a bit lame. But.. that's where it ended. My baaaad. Please review! I'd love to know what you thought! Thanks for reading. Happy Holidays!_


	12. Keep Holding On

**"Nathan, please take your sweet time**. There is no way I want to get home and face Dad's birthday dinner." Nolan complained to her brother, as both her cheerleading practice and his basketball practice finished. She was not looking forward to a spat between any of her family, but she could sense it coming. She knew her grandma and grandpa would be there, _Royal and May Scott,_ and probably her uncle Keith. She thought it was weird calling him that. They never saw him, except for maybe family holidays, like Christmas.

"C'mon Nolan, do you really want to leave Mom to endure Grandpa's nitpicking for any longer?" Nathan replied to his sister, as they started to move through the gym as both practices ended.

"That's a good point, but she pretty much deserves it for being gone for so long."

Nathan laughed, "Just chill out. I'll try to be slow, I still have to shower." He left his sister in the gym and headed into the locker room. She took a seat on the bleachers, and just relaxed for a moment. These days, it was only cheerleading that left her sore. Which, honestly, didn't bother her. She liked being involved in something, and getting to see her brothers while doing so. She slipped her sweatshirt on, and smoothed out the jeans clad on her legs. She had pulled them on over her shorts after practice, and felt rather comfy.

"Hey Nolan," she heard a voice speak beside her. She looked to her right to see Haley taking a seat beside her.

"Hey Haley, what are you still doing here?" Nolan asked her, turning her attention to her brother's girlfriend. She whole-heartedly approved of Haley, she was caring and open minded whenever it came to Nathan. And that was good for him.

"I'm coming to dinner tonight," she said with a bit of a laugh, "Proceed with caution?"

This time it was Nolan laughing. "Definetly. If you can imagine how much drama Nathan and Lucas bring you, imagine that mixed with Danny Scott and his parents." It was true. Family dinners caused a lot of ruckus in the house usually.

"Oh, how exciting. The James family dinners usually just involve too many jokes, and too much laughing." Haley replied, with a smile on her face.

"This one will involve plenty of talk about basketball, too, by the way." Nolan sighed, leaning back a bit. Basketball was the ruiner of all things calm in the house. Wether it was who her grandfather was supporting that year verse what her dad was, to Nathan's leading scoring record. "Which, in turn, will lead to awkward silences."

Haley and Nolan spent to next ten minutes just talking and joking, and really only stopped when Lucas came over to talk to them.

"Two of my favourite ladies," he said with a smile, as he stood in front of them on the bleachers. Nolan gave Lucas a smile, and she knew he wanted to ask her _how she was_ which really meant he wanted to know how Dan was doing lately. And how he was dealing with his anger. She gave him a reassuring glance instead of words, because she knew he wouldn't mention anything in front of Haley.

"Mine, too." Nathan said, as he walked up. A bit of an awkward silence followed this, before Nolan spoke.

"Okay, let's roll. I want to get this dinner done with sooner than later."

**It didn't start out awkward.**

The dinner just floated in that direction after the main course was served, and people actually had time to talk and discuss things. Nolan was seated beside Nathan at the end of the table, and Haley sat beside him and Royal. Dan was at the head of the table, and on the other side sat May, Coach Whitey (whom Keith had invited) and Keith himself. And Deb sat directly across from her husband and beside her daughter, at the other end of the table, a fake smile plastered on her face. Nolan knew it so well. And seeing it made her smile a bit. It was hard to believe so many people could lie and get away with things in her family. She wasn't doing much talking, and while she ignored the dinner conversation, she was watching her uncle Keith and counting how many times he'd roll his eyes. He was going on eight.

"So, how are things going with the team this year, Whitey?"

"We're still undefeated this year, actually." She heard her dad reply, instead of the actual coach of the team. She laughed a bit to herself.

"Dad, you still rooting for Magic these days?" Nolan recognized the look on her mom's face, annoyed, as she took a sip from her fourth glass of wine.

"Please, no talk about sports until after dinner, okay?" She could see her grandmother getting upset too. Nolan was shocked at how much this was amusing her, even if it upset everyone else at the table. Things just seemed tense between everyone.

"Good idea, Mom. I'm sorry." Dinner took a quiet turn then, no one was sure about what to say.

"So Nolan, how is school going for you, honey? High school a big change for you?" Honestly, Nolan had went over how to answer grandparent questions like that. She looked over at her grandmother, and smiled.

"Oh, it's quite the change, Grandma. Especially having to see Nathan at school all the time and at home." Most of the table laughed at this, and Nolan relaxed a bit more. "I like it though."

"You doin' any sports this year, kid? Considering your jump shot, you'd think they'd start a girls team for ya'." It's like her grandfather was begging for some arguments at the table. It probably wasn't intentional.

Nathan wasn't sure how his sister would answer this one. Especially with the whole soccer ordeal. "As long as I'm playing, I'm pretty sure they won't need a girls team to watch." He said, instead of having Nolan stress for an answer.

"What are you averaging this year, anyway, Nathan? You know, your dad had 27 and a half a game. You beat that yet?"

"Royal, we just--"

"I'm asking the boy a question, May."

"Uh, he's got about 24 points a game. I think, isn't it?" Again, it was Dan answering on behalf of someone else. That was nine eye rolls for Uncle Keith now.

"24? You sure?"

Nolan jumped in this time, "That's right Grandpa. Trust me, I'd know. I've been cheerleading at all the games." The conversation took a swell turn as the topic changed to Nolan and her cheerleading. She was relieved. As long as the topic wasn't basketball, everyone would be pleased. At least dinner was slightly close to over. Only desserts and after dinner drinks to go through now. Nolan sighed and looked down at her plate. The chicken tasted bad, and she really didn't want it. She needed an excuse to get out of the dining room.

"Anyone need a refill of their drink?"

**Nathan walked into **the kitchen with Haley to find his sister filling their dad's glass half way with ice water. He threw her an odd look, and leaned against the counter of the island.

"What are you two doing?" Nolan asked them, wondering why they, too, had escaped more of dinner.

"We told your mom we'd check on the desserts for her." Haley answered, leaning beside Nathan. They would take as much time as they could to avoid more dinner conversation. It was just too stressful for everyone.

"What are you doing? I'm pretty sure dad wanted more scotch, not water." Nathan asked his sister, as she added a few cubes of ice to the drink. She motioned to her brother to watch, and she opened the bottle of scotch and filled the rest of the glass. That way, Dan Scott would only be getting half of the scotch he wanted, even if he thought it was all scotch.

"Pretty risky." Nathan said with a laugh. She shrugged, and filled up her grandmother's wine glass as well.

"Whatever. He won't even notice." She was doing it out of her best interest anyway. Less alcohol in his system was always better. He had been miraculously calm lately now that his wife was home, and actually seemed generally nice and happy. It had only been a day though, so who knew how long it may last. Nolan basked in the moments, and sometimes considered maybe her dad did have a change of heart. Maybe he _was_ going to try and be a proper father. Not that she trusted him all that much, but it was good to see him more relaxed. And less dependant on alcohol.

Moments later, Deb Scott herself walked into the kitchen.

"You better take those drinks out to your father, honey." Nolan nodded and watched as her mom grabbed a bottle of pills from the cupboard.

"Just a headache. It's all that Scott blood taking over the house." Deb replied to her kids with a smile. Nolan nodded again, and headed back to the dining room with her brother and Haley.

After returning the filled glasses to her father and grandmother, she returned to her own seat and let the rest of dinner happen. It seemed things were less tense, and everything else seemed to flow smoothly. Honestly, it seemed like some sort of miracle. Scott dinners were usually much more rough than this. Nolan leaned back in her chair and smiled, fiddling with the bracelets covering her wrists.

Before she knew it, and just as she was planning to text Lucas because she was growing so bored with conversation, people were leaving. First Whitey, then Keith after saying goodbye to his parents. Nathan too, was leaving to take Haley home.

Nolan got up from her seat as her mom was bringing dishes to the kitchen. She walked over to the front door, to say her own goodbye to her grandparents. Her grandpa was a lot to handle, but she still loved the guy. And her grandmother seemed to be as sweet as can be. It was nice to see them in such happy moods while leaving.

"See ya', kid." Her grandpa said simply, giving her a big hug. She hugged him back happily, and broke away with a smile. He extended his hand, and she reached out to shake it, a bit confused. She laughed as she felt him slip some sort of money into her hand. She gave her grandma a hug as well, and recieved a few kisses on the cheek from her as well. As her father said bye to his parents, she looked at the money in her hands. Fifty bucks. She loved her grandparents.

She walked into the kitchen, hoping to find her mother and to offer to help clean the kitchen. But Deb was just finished the task as her daughter entered the room. The only thing left to do was dry a few plates and put them away.

"If you could finish these Nole, I'd be a happy woman."

"No problem, Mom."

"Okay, good. Now, I need to go soak that dinner away in a bath." Deb gave her daughter a quick kiss on the forehead and headed upstairs to her bathroom. Nolan grabbed a dish towel and started to dry off the dishes. She heard her father closing the door, meaning her grandparents were finally out of the house and on their way to Raleigh and their hotel room. Dan headed towards the kitchen, in hopes to finding where his family had disappeared to.

"Where's your mother?" he asked his daughter. No other small talk, and that suited her just fine.

"She went up to have a bath, I think." she looked up at him, he seemed eager and pretty stressed. Like, he might just snap. She hoped not. "Dinner went well, huh?"

Dan paused, and watched as she moved her eye level from him, and back to the dishes she was drying.

"Yes, it was good." He said simply, making his way slowly around the kitchen. Nolan was beginning to feel awkward, and she wasn't sure why. She started to put the plates away in the cupboard, careful not to break anything.

"Nolan, you know, my scotch tasted a little dry when you brought it to me tonight. You wouldn't happen to know what that is, would you?"

She almost dropped the plate in her hand.

"No.." she said in a small voice, not daring to make eye contact with him.

"I don't want to be angry on my birthday, you know. But I also hope my daughter doesn't lie to me."

Nolan nodded, and continued her job.

"You aren't lying to me, are you?" She paused and looked up at him, helplessly. She hated to lie, even if it was easy.

"It was just scotch! I didn't think you'd notice." she mumbled, almost inaudiably. Out of the blue, Dan grabbed her wrist, and she turned toward him as his grip tightened.

"Nolan, all I wanted was to drink scotch on my birthday. That was it. And then you go and _lie_ to me about it. It's not the best way to work your karma." He twisted her arm about more, and she let out a whimper of pain. He suddenly let go, taking a step away from her. What was he doing?

"I expect it won't happen again." He said with a commanding voice, leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs.

She leaned against the counter, and held onto her now throbbing wrist. Nice. She left the rest of the dishes out to air dry, and headed towards the freezer to find an ice pack for her wrist. She was sure it would swell and or bruise soon enough. He was strong, that's what he did.

As she placed the ice on the pain, she winced and cringed. It was cold, but it felt good. She sighed, and leaned against the counter. At least tomorrow, she'd at least be able to escape her dad with a ride to and from the away game with Peyton. Too bad it wasn't an overnight thing, that would just be wonderful.

**Nathan headed to** his bedroom after dropping off Haley at her house. He hadn't been more thankful to have her there, even if the dinner wasn't as terrible as the Scott children had predicted. He was just happy with Haley. He couldn't help but smile all the time when he thought of her. His train of Haley thoughts were broken as he headed passed the bathroom he shared with his sister.

The door was open, and the light was on, so he knew it was her in there. He found her digging around in the drawers and cabinets for something.

"Uh, Nolan, what are you doing?"

Nolan paused her actions for a moment. She was looking for a brace for her wrist, she knew one was in there. But how would she explain that to Nathan? She stood up, and looked over at her brother who was standing at the door.

"Twisted my wrist in the kitchen," she said lightly, with a shrug.

"Brooke is going to kill you," Nathan laughed, thinking about how his friend would react to her star cheerleader being injured.

"I know that!" she replied to him, "That's why I'm looking for the wrist brace. I know you used it like, last year or something." Nathan swooped in and opened one drawer, that he knew she wouldn't have checked it. It was _his_ drawer. He quickly pulled out the brace, and offered to help her put it on.

She wouldn't dare it. A slightly red handmark was still lining her wrist, and she didn't need him to see that.

"Thanks, but I got it." she said to her brother, grabbing the brace and slipping it carefully onto her wrist. She flicked off the light, and walked out of the bathroom. Surprisingly, Nathan walked her to her own bedroom door, instead of stopping a few steps shorter into his room. He put his arm over her shoulder for a quick moment.

"Hey, we survied another family dinner. You can survive the wrath of Brooke tomorrow." he laughed, as she elbowed him lightly in the ribs. "But, seriously, you should go to bed. Need to be rested for tomorrow."

She smiled, and looked up at her brother, "Thank's all-star."

* * *

_LAME ENDING. Don't hate me because of it, haha. I have the like, next two and a half chapters planned out! I'm excited for where this is going, so be excited too. I'm bringing in some elements from the end of season one. Watch out for it: Please review!_


	13. Down And Out

"Worst bus ride ever." 

Nolan made her way off the Tree Hill High school bus, and stepped into the parking lot of Bear Creek High. This was her first away game experience, she was hoping it would be a good one. What sucked the most was that she actually had to take the bus there. She would have preferred a ride with Nathan, but instead he took Haley. Or even a ride with Brooke and Peyton, but they had left early. She could probably talk them into giving her a ride home.

She had sat with Lucas on the bus though, and she had worked her wrist into an intricate story she knew he believed.

She had promised him that Dan hadn't touched her. She was so sincere about it. He had no need to worry.

She made her way into the school now, following the other cheerleaders. She wasn't really sure about what she had to do. Well, she had to cheer, of course. But other than that, she was sure she'd easily get lost in Bear Creek's unusally large school. She passed her father on the way in, nodding as he gave her a small smile. Just before entering the gym, she was stopped by Lucas, whom was talking to his mom and Haley. Deb had offered to watch the cafe for the night, so Karen could see Lucas play. Keith couldn't come along on this one, so Haley planned to sit with Karen.

"Jeez, Nolan. That uniform looks fabulous on you." Haley said with a smile, "Totally hot. All the guys will be after you." She added in the last bit, of course, just to spite Lucas. Nolan laughed, and returned the smile.

"That is my goal tonight, to get some action from all the attractive guys in Bear Creek." Nolan glanced at her brother, "Luke, calm down. I'm joking."

"You better be." he said, that _overprotective brother_ look on his face. "Alright, I better go warm up. See you ladies later." He leaned in to give his mom a quick kiss on the cheek, and headed into the gym.

"I saw the Bear Creek cheerleaders, total sluts in my book." Haley reported, laughing, "You'll do fine Nolan."

"Thanks Haley." Nolan was nervous. She was hoping she wouldn't screw up. She said her goodbyes and headed into the gym. The place was pretty packed. Bear Creek and Tree Hill seemed to be the rivals in their division, and the place was filled with tension. She walked over to where the cheerleaders were stretching, and placed her bag down with the others.

"Little Scott, don't even get me started on how mad I am about your wrist," she heard Brooke say to her, as if she appeared out of no where.

"Sorry Brooke, honestly, it wasn't my fault." Really, it wasn't.

"Well, whatever, it's okay. Luckily my best best friend Peyton here is an artist, and can doodle up something to save that brace thingy." she pulled Peyton over, whom had a few markers in hand. She gave Nolan a desperate smile. She saw her mouth 'This totally wasn't my idea.'

"Okay, you're captain. Whatever you say." Nolan gave Brooke a smile, and she clapped her hands together quickly. She shoved Peyton into Nolan, and sent them off to the bathroom to draw up the design.

"You wanna take that thing off for me to draw? It'll be less awkward."

Nolan paused for a second. She hadn't checked her hand yet that day, she wasn't sure how red the handmark still was. Whatever. She slipped the brace off, and handed it to Peyton. She smiled, and her blonde hair bounced as she set off to draw Ravens, basketballs and team numbers along the wrist brace.

Nolan turned away for a quick moment to examine her wrist. The hand mark was still there, quite red and noticable. She folded her arms, and turned back around, in hopes to avoid Peyton seeing it. She looked at the blonde, and she was just doodling away, making the wrist brace look really cool. There was a few pom-poms drawn, with the numbers 23 and 3 shooting out of them.

"You're really good at that." Nolan commented. Peyton looked up with a half smile.

"Thanks. I do my best." she laughed, adding a picture of a raven to the masterpiece. "How did you do this anyway?"

Nolan rambled for a bit, explaining sliding across the kitchen floor and twisting her wrist. Laughter continued as Peyton explained how she had done something similar to that before.

"All done." she said, presenting the brace. Nolan smiled, reached out to grab it, and slipped it back onto her wrist. All she could think about was not letting Peyton see it. If Peyton saw it, she'd question it.

But Peyton said nothing.

--

Tree Hill kicked Bear Creek ass.

And the Raven cheerleaders looked a lot better in their blue, than the Bear Creek cheerleaders did in their yellow and green.

And Nolan had secured a ride home with Peyton and Brooke in the silver volkswagon. Things were good. She exited the gym with Brooke, who was overwhelmed with excitement about how well the squad had been doing. Peyton waited around for a few minutes, in hopes to talk to Lucas about something.

He came out of the lockerroom clean and showered, a smile on his face. He and Nathan had played really well together, the whole team had. Whitey wasn't angry after a game for once, it was surprising.

"Lucas," Peyton called out to him, as he walked over towards her, "I need to ask you something."

"Ask away." Lucas said to her, curious, as they walked away from the gym.

"So Nolan, her wrist."

"What about it?"

"Did she tell you how she hurt it?"

"Yeah, she said something about falling in the kitchen last night." Lucas recalled. He glanced towards Peyton, as they paused just outside the doors of Bear Creek High School, "Why?"

"I don't know. That's what she told me too. It's just.." she trailed off, not sure about what to say. She had seen a handprint on the wrist. It could have easily been from Nolan herself grabbing it in pain, but she didn't know.

"What, Peyton?"

She could sense the worry in his voice. She knew how much he cared for his sister.

"There was like, a hand mark or print on her wrist. I mean, it could have been from Nolan clutching it, but.. I don't know. It wrapped around her wrist."

"Peyton! Let's go!" Brooke called from across the parking lot, letting down the roof of her car.

"I've gotta go Luke, I'll see you later."

--

Lucas considered mentioning something to Nathan, but couldn't bring himself to do so. Starting a conversation with 'Hey, Nate, our loving father hits our sister' just didn't seem right. He could just bring it up casually. Lucas grabbed a ride home with his mom, instead of the bus, and was heading to the cafe with her once they were back in town. Haley said she and Nathan would probably come by too, for some hot chocolate.

Just as Peyton departed from his side, to join Brooke in her car, Lucas spotted Nathan walking from the school, heading to his own car to meet Haley, most likely.

"Nate, wait a second." Lucas jogged to catch up to his brother.

Casual, Lucas.

"Yeah?" Nathan questioned him. He and Lucas didn't talk too often. Surprising, considering how much they had in common.

"Uh, this may seem a bit out of no where, but did Nolan tell you what happened to her wrist?"

"Yeah, she fell in the kitchen or something. Why?"

"Well, Peyton saw her wrist earlier, without the brace, and said it looked like a handprint wrapped around it. Like someone had grabbed it.." Lucas trailed off. He was being clear, but Nathan wasn't saying anything.

"What are you insinuating, Lucas?"

"I don't know, it's just." he stopped himself, "Nevermind."

Lucas sighed and headed to his mom's car. Nathan watched him walk off, then headed to his own car, where Haley was waiting.

What was happening?

--

"Thanks so much for the ride Brooke." Nolan said, as she hopped out of the back of the car.

"Anytime Scott. That wrist better be healed by practice." Nolan laughed, and waved at the two friends as they drove up. She looked up at the house, and suddenly felt worried. Her dad had just pulled up before her, and had headed into the house. She saw a familar car parked across the street, her uncle Keith's. She headed up to the front of the house, and walked through the door that was open. Just as she looked into the house, her father came charging out.

"Nolan, we're going to the beach house."

"What? Why? I'm tired, I wanna-"

"Nolan, now."

He was angry. Nolan gave a last look into the house, where she saw her mother with her mouth open, wrapped in barely a blanket. She walked down the porch, and hurried into her dad's SUV, in hopes he wouldn't grow any angrier. As soon as she had shut the door, his foot was on the pedal and they were screeching the tires out of the drive way.

As soon as they arrived at the beach house, Nolan stayed where she was as her dad exited the car. She heard another vehicle pull up the driveway too, her uncle. What?

The Scott brothers got into a heated fight about something, she wasn't sure what. Then she pieced a few things together. Her mom, half naked at the house.. her uncle showing up to plead her dad's forgiveness.. he looked out of place.. her mother and uncle had-

Nolan's thoughts were broken as the driver's side window was being punch, broken, and the glass was shattering towards her. She let out a loud scream, and quickly got out of the car. She hurried to the steps of the house, a scrape on her face slowly beginning to bleed. As she headed up the steps, she tripped a bit.

"Nolan, are you alright?" This wasn't her dad's concerned voice, it was her uncle's. Before she even got to reply, Dan Scott was yelling.

"Nolan, get in the house."

She didn't want him to be angry, so she rushed inside. She hurried upstairs and left her things in her room. She hadn't been to the beach house since that night she went to the hospital. Since the night Lucas found out. She changed out of her cheerleader's outfit quickly, and looked through the drawers for clean clothes. They only visited the beach house in the summer, so there was only shorts and tanktops. She sighed and layered on a few tank tops, but instead of shorts, pulled on her jeans from earlier. It was not short weather.

She heard her father come into the house downstairs, and quickly ran to the bathroom. There was a few cuts from the glass lining the left side of her face. She sighed, and cleaned them out, wiping away the excess blood.

"Nolan." she heard her father boom from downstairs. She sighed, and left the room, heading downstairs to where he was.

What she didn't know was the unbearable pain that followed this simple action.

Dan Scott had gotten angry. Dan Scott had easily down half a bottle of vodka. Dan Scott needed to take his anger out on something.

Or rather, someone. She just didn't see it coming.

--

"I thought Nathan was coming, too." Lucas said to his best friend as she entered the cafe by herself.

"Oh, he wanted to go home for a second to see Nolan, I think."

--

"Mom, where's Nole?"

"Oh Nathan, your dad was upset about something when he got home, so he took Nolan with him to the beach house. She'll be home in the morning, I'm sure."

"Did you see her? Was she okay?"

"Yeah, she was fine. Why?"

"Oh. I don't know. She looked a bit tired. I'm gonna go to the cafe with Haley though, so I'll be home in about an hour."

--

_OMG DONE. This was exciting to write. I started it tonight at 1:30AM, haha, and now it's quarter to three, and I need to sleep. Leave me a review! OMGGG Next chapter will be good. :D_


	14. Catching Your Breath

It was 5AM when Nathan awoke. He had been having troubles sleeping all throughout the night. He wasn't sure why though. He had played amazingly at the game the night before, and had enjoyed a lively evening afterwards at the Cafe with his girlfriend.

And Lucas.

That was the problem. It's that Lucas had said to him after the game. That's why he couldn't sleep.

_"Well, Peyton saw her wrist earlier, without the brace, and said it looked like a handprint wrapped around it. Like someone had grabbed it.."_

No.

No, it couldn't be that. She had twisted her wrist in the kitchen. Or whatever she had said. But he had to know. He stared at his ceiling, listening to the sounds of the world. Not that he would often admit it, his sister was one of his favourite people in the world. She had such a bubbly attitude about most things, and always tried to look on the brightside of everything. Not to mention how witty she could be. Sure, they fought, but that is what siblings are supposed to do. But, was she okay? She didn't talk about her feelings that often. Nor did he ask.

He sighed. He could just call her. Sure, it was 5 in the morning, but she'd answer her cell anyway.

Nothing, three rings and nothing.

Nathan spent the next hour contemplating what to do. He had given up on sleeping. But he needed to call his sister. For the life of him he couldn't remember the number to the beach house, and he really didn't want to wake up his mother for that. He stayed in his bed until about 6:30 then decided he should just get up. After a quick shower, he made his way downstairs and crashed on the couch. He wondered why he was up at 7 in the morning on a Saturday. It was beyond. But he just couldn't sleep.

He just knew something wasn't right.

He flipped on some sports network, and set his eyes on basketball clips. After ten minutes of this, he heard someone at the door. He sat up from his perch on the couch, and glanced over at the door. The one and only Dan Scott.

Before Nathan could even get a word in, his father was talking, "Where is your mother?"

"In bed, I assume." Nathan mumbled out, as his father stormed off to the bedroom. Nathan tried to listen to what was going on, realizing how angry his father was.

He made out the words of filthy whore as his dad spoke, and realized something had happened last night. Nathan sat up on the couch, and walked into the kitchen, leaning against the counter and called his sister again.

At least she picked up this time.

"Hello?" She sounded tired. And restless. And almost scared.

"Nolan? Where are you?"

"Still at the beach house." She laughed dryly.

"Want me to come get you?"

There was a pause. Then a sniff, as if she'd been crying.

"I don't care."

Nolan hung up the phone. She wasn't in the mood for talking. All she wanted to do was sleep, and she couldn't. She had been trying to fall asleep all night, but she was too scared to close her eyes. She didn't know what she did wrong that time. It must have been something, why else would he have been so angry? Why else would her father feel the need to physically harm her?

It had honestly been the worst time. She hadn't even seen it coming. But he hit, and slapped, and shoved. She had quite a few bruises lining her arms, not to mention a red almost swelling face, and a massive welt lining her side. She undoubtfully regretted having changed the night before, that tank top had left her arms unprotected. She had heard him yelling randomly throughout the night, so she was scared to fall asleep. For the most part, she had sat behind her door, trying to stop crying.

She had a hunch Nathan knew something was wrong. It was as if he had some sort of brother radar. She had ignored his first call, and had done the same with a few of Lucas' calls too. She didn't know if Lucas even knew where she was, and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing. She wondered who he may have told about the Dan thing, or if anyone even believed him.

--

Nathan had waited until 9 to leave the house. He had heard enough of his mother crying. That probably seems really insensitive, but from the sounds of the yelling that occurred between his two loving parents, his mom had slept with his uncle. What kind of crazy twist was that in his life?

What he wanted to do was talk to Lucas. That probably seemed unusual, but it's what he had to do. He didn't have his cellphone number, and he couldn't call Haley for it, because she was at the tutor center that morning. But he knew where Lucas lived. And after talking to Haley, Nathan knew Lucas had his own door to his room. So he way as well just go to his door.

As weird and as awkward as that could be.

And will be.

Nathan pulled up his car just outside the house belonging to Lucas and his mom, and waited a moment. How was this going to work? Just say it, flat out.

He hopped up the stairs, and knocked lightly on the door. The door opened, and there stood Lucas, looking a bit wide eyed yet tired.

"Nathan.." he said slowly, leaning his arm on the door, looking out towards his brother, "Can I help you?"

"Actually." Nathan paused. "It's about Nolan."

Lucas' demeanor changed dramatically, and he let Nathan into his room, just so it would be a bit less informal.

"What about her?"

Nathan's eyes darted around the room, and it was clear Lucas had just been woken up by his knocking. His face was full of concern.

"So what you said last night, about a handmark on her wrist.." he wasn't sure how to go on. How could he just blame his father for this? How could his father hurt his sister?

"Nathan." Lucas sighed, "It's Dan. Or, well, it must have been Dan. Nolan told me he had promised her he was done with whatever he was doing. That he was going to stop it all. But that handmark.."

"Did she tell you about it? About him?"

"I sort of figured it out. But that night at the party, she pretty much broke down about it.."

"Fuck." Nathan was angry. And so disappointed in himself. How had he not noticed? He was there at his sister's side her whole life, and he never realized how much trauma their father caused her? How much pain? He was a terrible brother.

"It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself.. it's him. She's just the victim." Lucas paused, and watched as Nathan took a seat on the bed beside him, "Is she okay?"

"I don't even know, Lucas! What kind of brother am I? Fuck." He paused. "Apparently last night, something happened with my mom that must have set him off, and when Nolan got home, he took her to the beach house with him. And he came home pretty mad this morning, still. And I called her and.. she doesn't seem okay." Lucas was even more worried now. Last time, as Nolan had explained, he had gotten angry over one small little hug with him. And this time she didn't even do anything. Who knows what may have happened?

There was a silence.

"We have to go find her. We have to go to the beach house."

--

Nolan knew her dad was gone. She had heard his screeching tires earlier in the morning. That didn't stop her from being scared. What if he came home? What if something else happened, and he went off again? She raised herself off her bed, and moved the chair away from infront of her room.

_'It's great when you have to put up safety percausions because of your dad_.' she thought to herself, as she slowly opened the door. She stepped into the hallway, and it was silent. She took a few steps, feeling cautious, and not safe. She didn't know what to do.

She let herself into the bathroom, and looked at herself in the mirror. She was a mess. Her hair was all over, and her face was red from crying. And red from pain. She grabbed a hairbrush from one of the drawer's, and attempted to make her hair look better. She sighed and gave up, pulling it into a loose bun. She considered taking a shower, but she was just too tired. She need a drink, anything. She headed down the hallway, and waited on the top of the staircase.

Then she heard it. There was a car outside again. She rushed back down the hallway, and ran into the bathroom, shutting the door and sitting behind it. She hugged her knees close to her chest. If it was her dad, she would just tell him she was showering and stay inside until he left.

Little did she know, it wasn't her father. It was the two other guys in her life, whom cared so deeply about her. The ones who were going to save her, no matter what.

"This would explain the lack of picking up her phone." Lucas said slowly as they walked into the house, picking up his sister's cell phone from the ground. _12 missed calls._

Nathan sighed softly, then started his way up the stairs. Lucas followed behind him. They headed directly to the end of the hall, and Nathan flew open the door to his sister's room. But she wasn't in there.

"Nolan!?" he called out down the hallway, hoping that wherever she was, she would hear him.

"Bathroom?" Lucas questioned, motioning to the closed door on the otherside of the hall. Nathan headed to that door, and knocked on it.

"Nole?"

There wasn't a reply. Nolan didn't want to reply. If she replied, both her brothers were bound to rush in and see her in such a state. They were bound to look her in the eye, see her pain, and even cause her tears to start again. She truly didn't want that to happen.

"Nolan.. c'mon, open the door." That was Lucas talking.

But nothing.

"Nolan, I know you're in there. If you don't reply, I'm busting down this door. Don't you remember what happened last time I did that?"

She loved her brothers attempt at bringing in the humor for the situation. Last time he broke down the door was about four summers ago, after she had locked herself in during a game of hide and seek. And had failed to open the door.

She stood up, and contemplated what to do. She had to reply. But she didn't want to let them in.

She sighed.

"What do you want?" were the only words that would form in her mouth.

"Nolan, are you okay?" was Nathan's first response. Idiot. Clearly she wasn't.

She laughed loudly, and dryly.

"I'm _fucking_ dandy, Nath. Thanks."

She heard them turning the doorknob wildly, but not coming in. She had locked the door already. She started breathing heavily, and walked back towards the door.

"Dad's not here, is he?"

She could feel the hot tears in her eyes starting to form already. She figured he wasn't.

Nathan knew his sister was only inches away from him, only a door standing in their way. But she sounded so scared.

"He's not here." Lucas paused. "We promise."

Nolan took a deep breath and bit her lip. She slowly unlocked the door, and took a step away, crossing her arms over her chest. She felt so bare, and ruined.

The moment Nathan heard the click of the lock, his hand turned over th door knob, opening to door into the small bathroom where his sister was hiding. Where she was hiding out of fear of their father. This wasn't right. He looked directly at her, and felt his heart sink.

There stood his little sister, her face stricken with tears, and her body stricken with pain.

And at the sight of her brothers, Nolan couldn't take it anymore. She started sobbing uncontrollably, falling into the arms of Nathan as he stepped into the bathroom. He wrapped his strength around her body, tightly. He didn't want to let her go.

"Don't worry. It's gonna be okay.."

--

_I apologize this took so long to.. well, update. It took me a long time to word it all properly, in a way that actually left me pleased. But I like this one, it's a bit intense but meaningful, you know? I want these boys as my brothers, haha. Next chapter should be exciting: primarily the actions and anger of the scott brothers, deb finding out about her husband's terrible habits, and more nolan insight. thanks for reading! a review would delight me to no end. :)_


End file.
